<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graveyard Shift by mikeywayfucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504019">Graveyard Shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayfucks/pseuds/mikeywayfucks'>mikeywayfucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, M/M, Vampires, big whore energy on both sides lol, frerard is happening too but not big, pete's a vampire mikey is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayfucks/pseuds/mikeywayfucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz has to be the strangest, most elusive person in Jersey, and Mikey is determined to figure out every secret he's trying to hide from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE; MAY 7TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! this is the first like, big multi-chapter thing i'm posting on here and i'm very nervous about it, but here goes nothing!! i've been writing petekey since like seventh grade, but on wattpad lol so it hasn't been very good or stayed up for very long. this is the first big thing i've worked on that i'm proud of :/</p><p>anyway i really hope y'all like it, because i do &lt;3</p><p>so! get into it and send me feedback if you wanna :)</p><p>you can also find me on twitter (@mikeywayfucks) and instagram (@oliver.ator) if you want to lol okay bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey Way slowly leaned his back against the sharp bark of the oak tree. It hurt a little bit, but only on his spine, and he supposed he could manage the small amount of pain. With a travel mug of hot black coffee sitting on the ground next to him and his sketchbook sitting on his lap, he gazed at the horizon. It was sometime around three in the morning and the small amount of light was coming from a waning moon, casting twisted shadows on the ground around him.</p><p>It felt nice to just sit in the dark for a while. Alone. Nobody really came out to the cemetery after the gravedigging reports started flooding in. I guess nobody wanted to be accused of stealing from the dead. However, Mikey paid no mind to the reports. He thought it was some cheap tactic to keep teens from fucking around in the graveyard at night. In all his time out here, he had never caught a gravedigger. Not that he specifically wanted to; it just seemed a bit odd that nobody was out here when graves were being dug and parts of bodies were disappearing.</p><p>He watched his breath condensate and cloud away as he picked up his coffee and took a few sips. It was relaxing out here in the pseudo-silence. The only sounds around him being birds and the wind clattering against the branches above. It was already the end of winter. The snow was long gone, and it had been spring for what had felt like a year already, but the cold hadn’t quite gone yet. Mikey found himself almost overly grateful for that. He took another, longer sip of coffee and allowed himself to smile as it fogged up his glasses.</p><p>With a hardly graceful air, he picked up his pencil and gingerly hovered it above his worn out sketchbook. He sighed, not at all knowing what he wanted to draw. That was the thing about coming out here alone, though - he didn’t <i>need</i> to draw anything fancy. He didn’t <i>need</i> to draw anything particularly good, even. Out here, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and <i>that</i> was what he really loved about coming out here so late at night.</p><p>Not only could he draw whatever he wanted, but he also didn’t have to feel like he was inferior in comparison to anybody else. Out here, at three AM, completely alone and away from artistic older brothers, the possibilities were literally endless. With no Gerard to be in the shadow of, Mikey briefly considered drawing a vampire or a zombie - Gerard’s favorite things to draw. A smirk tugged at his pale pink lips as he considered it for just a moment.</p><p>Instead, he decided to once again go the safer, less passive-aggressive route and just practice still life. He started with the roots his legs were resting on, but soon grew bored of trying so hard to copy wood patterns. He looked up from his sketchbook to survey different types of tombstones to draw and shrieked when he saw a figure standing only ten feet away. He scrambled to stand up, spilling his coffee on his drawing hand and his feet. He let out a yelp as he crashed to the ground, landing on his freshly burnt hand.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry!" The mysterious figure ran over with intent to help the boy, but tripped over his box of art supplies and landed on Mikey's exposed leg. Mikey cried out in pain and exasperation as he moved to get up. "Real fuckin' smooth, Wentz. Real fuckin' smooth."</p><p>He held out his hand for the boy on the ground. Mikey ignored it, scooting away aggressively. "Wh-what are you? Wh-why are you doing this to- to me?" In his sleep-deprived mind, Mikey was more than certain that this person wasn't human. Ghost, vampire, zombie; whatever. He just knew he had to get away.</p><p>"Dude, fuckin chill. I'm Pete Wentz. I'm uh, new in town? We just moved here- uh, last week." The figure - Pete Wentz - crossed his arms as he looked at the mess on the ground; Mikey. "I should be asking what you are."</p><p>"I'm an artist." Mikey frowned, remembering his sketchbook. Sitting up, he saw it was covered in coffee. "Great; thanks a lot, <i>Pete.</i> You owe me."</p><p>"Owe you what? Why?" Pete - who Mikey just noticed had a very questionable fashion sense - uncrossed his arms and stepped closer. Mikey couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the garish yellow jacket Pete had been wearing until just now. Mikey couldn’t believe <i>anybody</i> would wear that. He supposed he wasn’t really one to comment on somebody else’s fashion choices, seeing as he was wearing boot cut jeans.</p><p>“Well, you fucked up my sketchbook <i>and</i> wasted my coffee. You owe me <i>something.</i> I was just getting into it.” He scowled. "But seriously, my fucking sketchbook is drenched, dude.”</p><p>He lifted the sketchbook and shook it off harshly. As the coffee rolled off the page, it splashed against Mikey's exposed legs and he remembered rolling up his pants to let the breeze hit them. Now, he was just uncomfortably wet, forced to associate with a stranger. On the bright side, his sketchbook seemed to be salvageable, if not stained. The coffee had definitely soaked through a couple pages, but maybe that would just add some character.</p><p>Pete raised an eyebrow at this and took a step closer. "Coffee? It's four in the morning, dude." He scoffed, leaning against the tree Mikey had previously been sitting under. "How are you gonna get to sleep like that?"</p><p>"You're one hundred percent missing the point here, <i>Wentz."</i> Though this asshole was really pissing him off, Mikey really hoped he'd gotten the stranger's name right. <i>Wentz.</i> Wentz didn't quite feel right. "I've already stayed up all night, and now I need to get through school today. Hence, coffee. Coffee that you made me spill all over myself."</p><p>"Me?" He brought his hands up, gesturing at something Mikey couldn't quite see in the dim light. "How was that my fault at all?"</p><p>Mikey stood up at this, holding his still dripping sketchbook tight against his chest, which was a decision he immediately regretted, but did nothing to fix. "Human decency says you shouldn't fucking sneak up on strangers in a fucking graveyard at fucking four in the morning!"</p><p>"Jesus, watch your profanity, dude." Pete sighed, standing up straight in an attempt to intimidate the disgruntled stranger he had spooked in some way. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"</p><p>"And why would I tell you that? You're a stranger. We're in a graveyard. How do I know you're not some kind of fucking creep?" Mikey straightened himself out, mimicking Pete's futile efforts to intimidate him. He was thankful for the good half a foot he had on Pete, who seemed a little pissed that Mikey was so much taller than him.</p><p>"Hey man, you're a stranger too. You're also in a graveyard. I have no idea who you are, let alone if you're a creep, and I totally told you my name." Pete smirked at him, unaware that Mikey couldn't see his expression. He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, still unaware that Mikey couldn’t see his expressions. Upon seeing no shift in Mikey’s expression, he uncrossed his arms and let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"Dude, whatever." Mikey sighed, the cloud of condensation that appeared as a result no longer holding his attention. He thought about how strange and standoffish Pete was. It was odd, typically, he wouldn’t just judge somebody like this. Obviously, he had his thoughts about everyone he met, but they never quite hit the ‘this guy’s just straight up fucking <i>weird’</i> point this early.</p><p>If he had met Pete under literally any other circumstances, Mikey was sure he’d find him charming. Well, he was nice (albeit strange), and yeah, he had ruined his sketchbook, but it definitely wasn’t on purpose. He seemed nice enough.</p><p>Mikey sighed softly as he turned toward the horizon, just in time to see the first rays of light begin to rise. Pete, confused as always, followed Mikey's gaze. "Maybe you should get home, then. Your parents are probably worried sick."</p><p>He simply scoffed in response. "Maybe <i>you</i> should get home." Mikey returned his gaze to the fucking ugly yellow jacket Pete was wearing. That's when he noticed the red splatters peppered across the front of it in the low light. "You paint?"</p><p>Again, Pete followed Mikey's gaze, this time to his jacket. His eyes widened when he realized what Mikey had noticed. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I do." Pete resumed eye contact with Mikey, feeling his confidence waver. "I think you're right, actually. My parents, y'know? they're probably wondering where I am. I guess I should get home, then."</p><p>"Um, okay, yeah. Whatever." Mikey smiled softly at him. "Good luck with that."</p><p>Pete threw up a peace sign before turning around and breaking into a jog. Before Mikey could tell him that he wasn't going the right way to get back into town, Pete's silhouette had disappeared into the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO; MAY 8TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so very excited to post again and i am absolutely horrible at staying consistent with updates, i always wanna go early :/ but here ! early and longer lol enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey sat up in his bed, his back arched awkwardly as he panted, trying to catch his breath. That dream was surreal. He could taste his coffee on his lips, he could feel his chilled skin from the cold air outside, and Pete - god, did he remember Pete. Never before had he seen someone so questionably unfashionable. He had been wearing a yellow hoodie with red paint stains on the front over some sort of incredibly worn out band shirt with a v-neck cut paired with dirty, sagged blue jeans. Thinking harder, Mikey remembered the paint stains all down his front and on his face a bit as well. What a weird fucking person to make up.</p>
<p>As his alarm's tone came into focus, Mikey snapped out of the daze he found himself stuck in. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and dismissed the alarm, making note of how late he was getting up. He had twenty minutes to be out the door. Thirty five if he could convince Gerard to drive him, but that was a long shot. Gerard never woke up earlier than nine. Which, Mikey couldn’t really blame him for that. Waking up early sucks ass. Mikey knew that if given the opportunity, he’d sleep in a dangerous amount.</p>
<p>He groaned, deciding he'd try anyway. As he sorted through clothes he'd discarded on the floor the previous week, he thought about what he could bribe Gerard with in order to get him up. Coffee? Comics? Just a general twenty bucks? God, Gerard was hard to bribe. Mikey settled on slightly baggy grey skinny jeans and an old Iron Maiden shirt that had gotten a little tight over the years. He pulled on a pair of ratty old combat boots before looking at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>The heaviest bags lay under his eyes. His lips were chapped beyond belief. For fucks sake, he could see his ribs sticking out under his shirt. He sighed, smiling at the mirror weakly, pointing finger guns toward his parallel self. He felt the urge to put on a hoodie and just hide under it, but knew that would be cause for alarm from Gerard. Instead, he  just grabbed a black jacket and shrugged it on.</p>
<p>As he moved across the hall, he heard murmuring coming from somewhere. He slowed to a halt in front of Gerard's room, leaning against the wall beside the door frame. "It's just-"</p>
<p>"Look, I can't help but worry about him, y'know?" Gerard never did know how to whisper when exchanging private information. That was both a blessing and a curse for Mikey. "He's my baby brother! And he looks like a fucking corpse- Frank, he's sneaking out at night. He's not sleeping, and I can fucking see that. And I don't know if he's eating enough either. I'm just so- Frank I'm so worried."</p>
<p>Frank started to speak, but Mikey had officially had enough of this conversation and knocked sharply on the door twice, before pushing it open. Gerard and Frank both immediately looked toward Mikey. "Might not wanna smoke in here, mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out."</p>
<p>Gerard mumbled out a string of profanities under his breath as he sat up in bed, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the floor beside his bed. Frank pulled the blanket closer to his chest, clearly missing the warmth Gerard had previously been providing. "Well, she won't be finding out."</p>
<p>"If," Mikey started, moving toward Gerard's open window. He smirked at Gerard's raise of an eyebrow. "She won't find out <i>if</i> you drive me to school."</p>
<p>Truly, this was much better than any of the bribery he'd considered. Honestly, it's not like he had all that much money to spend on things like this. He was a cashier at a shitty grocery store and he could barely get hours because of the scheduling conflict known as Belleville Public High School.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Mikey? You're fucking seventeen! Drive yourself!" Gerard let himself fall back on Frank. Judging by the way Frank groaned and shifted immediately afterwards, Mikey bet Gerard had landed on Frank's dick. "Oh wait, that's right, you never bothered to try to get a fucking license, did you? Goddammit dude, fucking fine."</p>
<p>Mikey internally high fived himself. "God, thanks Gee."</p>
<p>"But we're gonna stop for coffee and I'm not gonna buy you any." Frank's arm wrapped around Gerard's stomach. "Also we're taking Frank."</p>
<p>Frank’s little grin made Mikey happy. I mean, of course they’d be taking Frank. The two were practically inseparable lately. And of course, their no homo attitude was starting to fade. However, <i>of course,</i> they were too scared to admit their very obviously gay feelings for each other. It was cute, but Mikey found himself wishing they’d just get on with it already.</p>
<p>As Gerard started sprawling across his bed and over Frank (which were his first signs of being ready to get out of bed), Mikey sped to the kitchen to grab some coffee before his mom finished the now half empty pot. He didn’t usually drink it black, but he was feeling especially drained this morning. After chugging the way too hot mug of black coffee, he poured himself another, this time adding sugar and milk to it.</p>
<p>Remembering that Gerard and Frank were probably out of bed by now, Mikey brought his coffee up to his bedroom. He grabbed all of the stuff he needed for school and crammed it in his backpack, frustrated by his sketchbook not being where he’d left it yesterday. He knew he didn’t have time to look for it for longer than five minutes. He gave up and moved over to his desk once the five minutes had elapsed. As quickly as he could manage without burning himself, he straightened his hair. Once satisfied with his hair, he chugged the rest of his coffee. Perfect timing, as Gerard pushed Mikey’s door the rest of the way open. “C’mon dude, we’re ready to leave.”</p>
<p>Mikey grabbed his backpack and phone before bounding down the hall and out the door, catching up with them almost immediately. Being the bad bitch he is, Mikey remembered to call shotgun before Frank could, leaving Frank to sit in the center of the backseat. Every once in a while, Frank would lean forward and complain about it, and Mikey would simply make a comment about needing more leg room than Frank did. The drive went by too fast, and Mikey found himself wishing they lived further away from the school than they did. That would mean waking up earlier, but he didn’t really mind. Gerard was listening to some sort of political news radio and every once in a while, in between little jokes, Frank would let out an exasperated ‘the news is <i>bad</i> for us, Gee!’</p>
<p>Instead of pulling up behind all the soccer mom minivans in the queue in front of the building, Gerard pulled into a parking spot near the back. This caught Mikey off guard, so he turned to face Gerard, about to protest. Gerard, still sipping on his caramel cloud macchiato, lifted a finger in response to this. He took a few more sips before placing the cup between his legs. "Do you like, actually want to go to school today?"</p>
<p>“Gerard, look at me.” Mikey rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could, earning a giggle from his brother. “Do I <i>look</i> like someone who <i>desperately</i> wants to go to school today?”</p>
<p>Mikey leaned back in the passenger’s seat, maintaining eye contact with his brother, who smiled in reply, shifting the car back into drive. “I suppose not, no.” It was Mikey’s turn to giggle, which was something he didn’t do often. “We’re gonna go fuck around at the mall, then.”</p>
<p>Mikey made a mental note to ask to stop at a Walmart or something so he could grab a new sketchbook. Though he didn’t have the cleanest room in the world, he’s never lost anything before. He’s especially never lost something as incredibly important as his fucking <i>sketchbook</i> before. Considering the fact that he uses it multiple times a day, it’s insane that it could disappear on him like that.</p>
<p>“Gee, I don’t have my wallet, can we stop at my house for a minute?” Frank spoke up for the first time in what felt like an hour, but was probably really only ten minutes. Mikey had been minutes away from forgetting he was even there. Gerard met his puppy eyes in the rearview mirror before nodding and mumbling out a quiet ‘of course.’</p>
<p>Mikey pulled out his phone, quickly sending Ray a text to let him know he would be absent today, as Ray was the only person that would even notice he was gone. The rest of his friends would either think about it for a moment and immediately forget due to other friends, or be way too high to notice. Mikey smiled as he thought of this, wondering if he’d be able to get some weed from Gerard or Frank today. It seemed a little unlikely, as Gerard was already doing him a favor, but it was most definitely worth a shot.</p>
<p>Gerard pulled into Frank’s driveway, barely even stopping the car before Frank pushed the door open and jogged into his house. Mikey put his head against the dashboard and let out a sigh. He was still tired. He didn’t have any coffee. Gerard nudged Mikey’s shoulder. “You good?”</p>
<p>Mikey didn’t lift his head to respond. “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.”</p>
<p>Gerard nodded, though Mikey wasn’t looking. Seemingly as loudly as he could, he took a sip of his coffee, the straw making that annoying rattling sound. Mikey glanced at his brother with one eye, glaring when he saw that Gerard had way more than half of his coffee left. Gerard gestured in surrender with both hands, wielding the coffee in one. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Mikey sighed out, looking away.</p>
<p>Moments later, the back door swung open again, Frank tumbling back into the car. “Alright, we’re good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE; MAY 13TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like it had been a bad day or anything. Mikey knew he was just in one hell of a downswing, but he couldn’t push away the feeling. No matter how hard he tried to just shove it down and get over it, his brain just kept coming back to this hollow feeling. As he made his way to the cemetery gates, he lifted his new sketchbook to his chest and hugged it tight. With a frown, he thought about the dream he’d had about a week ago now and how his favorite sketchbook had gone missing afterward.</p>
<p>Once the thought that somebody could’ve <i>stolen</i> it popped into his head, he paused. He leaned his hand against the iron fence posts, feeling a wave of nausea flood through him. The thought of somebody seeing his art wasn’t the only thing that was upsetting him about this. It was how he basically used his sketchbook as a journal. So not only would they be able to see the drawings he’d really only shared with Ray, but they’d also see some shit that was so personal, he’d never even <i>dream</i> of sharing it with any living soul. He took a deep breath. He swallowed. He took another deep breath. He straightened himself out.</p>
<p>
  <i>I just lost it.</i>
</p>
<p>Carefully, he reached his new sketchbook and coffee through some empty spaces in the fence before standing up straight and stretching his arms. For someone with little to no upper body strength, he was surprisingly good at scaling fences. He supposed that was because of his long limbs, but he didn’t really care. After taking a minute to adjust to the mossier ground on this side of the fence, he grabbed his things and made his way over to his tree.</p>
<p>He settled down in the soft mossy base of the tree before untying his shoes and sliding them off, his socks coming off with them. The cold air hit him immediately and brought him out of his half-daydreaming state. After taking a desperate sip of his coffee, he pulled out his pencils and started sketching. Sketching was always way more relaxing than Mikey assumed it would be. He didn’t have to put a lot of effort into it if he didn’t want to, he could just let his mind wander. And that was more therapeutic for him than actual therapy had been.</p>
<p>A new sketchbook was a daunting thing. Mikey always forgot about that, but was always cruelly reminded when he was forced to get a new one. Without that weird sense of satisfaction filling up your previous sketchbook gives you, Mikey had been procrastinating starting this one. Nothing would be good enough for the first page. Nothing would <i>ever</i> be good enough for the first page. That’s why he always - and always had - started on the back of the first page.</p>
<p>After two full pages of sketching, Mikey leaned back against the tree to watch the sun set fully. In all honesty, he prefered sunrises to sunsets, but they were both incredibly beautiful to him. He loved the oil pastel way the sun fell behind the horizon. He loved the watercolor way the sun rose in the morning. What he really hated, though, was being reminded of how much time he was wasting doing absolutely fucking nothing. He took another few gulps of his coffee, feeling more bitter about today than he’d bargained for. As the last rays of the sun fell below the horizon, he smiled bittersweetly. “Sweet dreams, motherfucker.”</p>
<p>A twig snapped behind him, causing him to freeze up. “You talkin’ to me?” Pete Wentz. <i>Pete Wentz.</i> Mikey shook himself out of his trance, forcing himself to turn and face Pete. He was real. That wasn’t a dream, thank god. Mikey didn’t make up some sort of insane person all on his own. Pete Wentz was a living, breathing human being and he was standing right in front of Mikey.</p>
<p>“What the <i>fuck,</i> dude?” Mikey tossed his pencil next to the other few he had laying on the ground beside him, narrowing his eyes at the nervous wreck that was now coming around the tree. “Just how fucking long have you been standing there?”</p>
<p>“Literally like five seconds.” Pete scratched at his neck nervously, before smiling down at Mikey. He yawned. “You mind?” He gestured at the ground in front of Mikey.</p>
<p>“If you sit?” Pete nodded, confusing Mikey. “If I said no, I feel like you’d sit anyway, so whatever, man. Go for it.” Pete had seemed like a nice enough guy - one who maybe didn’t have the greatest grasp on personal space Mikey had ever seen, but nice nonetheless.</p>
<p>Pete smiled absently, dropping to the ground with a dull thud. “Y’know, I like you. You’re cool. And like, I feel like you don’t talk to people much, but that’s perfect, because I don’t either.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can tell, Pete.” Was that too rude? Mikey was just starting to regret his lack of a filter when Pete tilted back his head and cackled in response.</p>
<p>“God man, no, I was right. I’m always right. You’re cool as fuck.” Pete sat up straight, pulling his legs into a criss-cross position. “Not to mention cute.”</p>
<p>Mikey turned to face Pete, still a little stunned that Pete was even a real person, let alone that he’d just called Mikey <i>cute.</i> “Mikey Way.” Pete only looked confused for a moment, before it clicked. Mikey hadn’t even been aware of telling him. It wasn’t something he’d specifically <i>wanted</i> to do. But he’d done it now, so there really wasn’t any point in dwelling on it for any longer. “Also, I’m not so sure if <i>cute</i> is the word you’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“Hm, tell me then, Mikeyway, what <i>am</i> I looking for?” Pete crossed his arms, leaning forward. Mikey took note of the lavender jacket he was wearing, paired with slim fit grey jeans. The jacket was zipped up, hiding whatever shirt was beneath it. His eyeliner was far too heavy and his hair was casually swept over his eye, not quite blocking his view.</p>
<p>“A fashion sense, maybe.” Mikey smirked, allowing himself to mirror Pete again and pulling his legs into a criss-cross position. He giggled. “Okay that was probably mean. But anyway, I’m <i>not</i> cute. Maybe I’m badass or something.”</p>
<p>“Hey, first of all shut up! This is in! I’m literally so hip, dude. Like, you’re the one wearing <i>boot cut</i> jeans. C’mon.” Pete raised an eyebrow at Mikey’s indignant gaze. “But also I feel like you’re too little to be badass. I mean c’mon.”</p>
<p>Mikey sighed, “Pete. You’re like three feet tall.” In the dim light, it wasn’t very easy to see Pete, but the outline of him showed exactly what Mikey had suspected; he straightened himself up. Mikey smirked, satisfied that Pete fucking <i>knew</i> he was short.</p>
<p>“Mikeyway, that’s not what I was getting at. You’re like, scrawny. Just a little guy.” As Mikey huffed, Pete let his head tilt back in another cackle. “It’s not an insult, you’re a sweet little dude. Like, really, no insults, I love it.”</p>
<p>“Pete! I’m like, way taller than you though.” Mikey tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing as he argued his point. Pete laughed at this - at Mikey and his bright pink blush and his stupid attempts at protesting the matter. “Like, I could probably totally take you in a fight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re saying you want me to kick your ass tonight?” Pete grinned, lifting his fists into an old-timey fighting stance. </p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try, Wentz.” Mikey raised an eyebrow as Pete tried to stand up, but instead stood on his own shoelace and fell back down, landing on his back. He shifted around, laying his head in Mikey’s lap and gazing up at him. It was Mikey’s turn to let out a cackle. He leaned forward after getting it all out, returning Pete’s sheepish smile. “Looks like I won, then, huh?”</p>
<p>“Not for long.” Pete reached up, placing a hand on the back of Mikey’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. It was short, but it was sweet. “That’s my consolation prize.”</p>
<p>Mikey tried his best not to blush as he reached forward and brushed his hand through Pete’s hair. “So you were just a damsel in distress this whole time, huh?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s an insult or not.” Pete’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it really didn’t need to be any louder. Mikey was sure he was breathing too loud and it was annoying Pete. Mikey shrugged in response. Pete smiled before pulling Mikey into another kiss, longer this time. Mikey’s mind was racing. Before he knew it, Pete let up on his grip and lightly bit Mikey’s lip as he let his head fall back against Mikey’s lap. </p>
<p>Something metallic lingered on Mikey’s lips. He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip as he thought about what his friends would think, what <i>Gerard</i> would think, if they saw him here - with <i>Pete.</i> A smile flashed across his face as he disregarded the metallic taste that still filled his mouth. Mikey let out a sigh, leaning back against the tree as he played with Pete’s hair. “It absolutely <i>was</i> an insult, just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Pete turned onto his side, reaching for Mikey’s free hand. He started playing with Mikey’s fingers. His hands were cold against Mikey’s already chilly skin. He shivered slightly, but allowed his hand to go completely limp for Pete. “I think you were just calling me pretty, actually.”</p>
<p>Of course he thought Pete was pretty. Of fucking course he did. But there was no way Mikey would willingly hand over an ego boost to Pete. Absolutely not. Not under any circumstances. “No-” Mikey started to protest, but Pete cut him off.</p>
<p>“Can’t change my mind, Mikeyway. You think I’m pretty.” Pete was grinning against Mikey’s thigh. He could tell Mikey was smiling too.</p>
<p>“Sure, Pete,” Jesus Christ, Mikey hoped more than anything that his tone was as sarcastic as he intended it to be. “You’re the prettiest gal in the graveyard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR; MAY 15TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi !! chapter four already huh</p><p>anyway i'm really excited about the upcoming chapters and again pls give me feedback and just let me know how you feel about this so far !! :)</p><p>follow me on twitter if u want @mikeywayfucks or on insta @oliver.ator &lt;3 hope you enjoy !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Typically, getting ready for school after getting absolutely no sleep was quite a hard task for Mikey Way. Today, however, he was totally and completely jam-packed with energy. Since Pete scurried home a little bit before Mikey had to, Mikey had some time to think. Pete looked mikey’s age, maybe even a little younger. He <i>had</i> to go to school with Mikey. And oh my <i>god,</i> was he ready to start a wild goose chase for him. And with the gaudy way Pete dressed, it really couldn’t be that difficult of a task. Maybe he could even get his friends in on it.</p><p>He took extra time straightening his hair today in the hopes he’d find Pete. Maybe Pete would compliment him on it. As Mikey looked through his closet for clean clothes, he realized he was in deep. It wasn’t like he actually even <i>knew</i> the guy. Pete was just a dude he met under mysterious circumstances that he just so happened to have kissed. A couple times.</p><p>It was hard to force down the blush that appeared upon thinking about the rest of the night the two had shared. And of course, he couldn’t do it in time. Gerard stepped into his room, almost as if he had a ‘let’s embarrass Mikey’ beacon. “Hey Mikey, put a shirt on or something.” Gerard scoffed as he fell onto Mikey’s bed.</p><p>Instead of making the obvious argument of it being <i>Mikey’s</i> bedroom and not Gerard’s, he just grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, mumbling something about privacy. “So, what’s up, Gee? You’re up early.”</p><p>Mikey frowned as he leaned against his desk. Gerard really never was up this early. Something must have happened. Judging by the bleakness in his brother’s eyes, Mikey assumed he had something important he wanted to talk about.</p><p>Gerard yawned, nodding. “Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you before you left.” He seemed to get a little more solemn with this, turning to face the ceiling instead of Mikey. He patted the bed beside him, a signal for Mikey to lay down next to him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Um, sure, I guess.” Mikey laid down next to his brother, not protesting like he usually would when Gerard started to play with his hair. “Um, is this about-”</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah, nobody’s like, sick or dead or anything- I should’ve started with that.” Gerard smiled nervously, turning to face Mikey in time to watch him breathe out a sigh of relief. Before Mikey could ask any other questions or try to get back up, Gerard continued. “So, I’ve noticed some things lately. Like, you look really tired all the time, Mikey, and you’re not bothering me at night anymore. And uh- I’ve noticed that you’re sneaking out at night, too.”</p><p>Mikey pulled his head away from Gerard’s hand, waiting until they made eye contact to speak. “Look, man, I’m not doing anything stupid. No drugs, no parties, no nothing. You’re not gonna tell mom, right?”</p><p>Gerard scoffed. “Like I’d do that to you.” He intertwined his hand back into Mikey’s hair. “I’m just worried. You don’t have a lot of time to sleep like this. What if you get sick?”</p><p>“I won’t.” Mikey sighed, sitting up suddenly and looking in the mirror. “Gee, you fucked up my hair! Ugh, I have to redo it now.” Mikey frowned, glad he’d left his straightener on just in case. He felt slightly sick now that he knew Gerard was worrying about him, but he knew that was psychosomatic. As he pushed down the slightly nauseous feeling building in his stomach, he ran a hand through his hair, following it with the straightener.</p><p>Gerard placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder, startling him and causing him to bump his hand with the hot part on the straightener. He mumbled out a swear that Gerard couldn’t quite catch. “Oh, shit, sorry! Are you okay?” Mikey nodded, returning his attention to his hair. “Mikey, have you- have you been eating right?”</p><p>“Dude, yeah, of course I have.” Mikey made sure not to make eye contact with Gerard in the mirror, instead focusing on his hair. He made sure not to mention that everything tasted like shit again. He made sure not to mention that he had been throwing up a lot more lately. He made sure not to mention that it wasn’t even on purpose, that everything he ate just seemed to react badly in his stomach. Satisfied with his hair, Mikey turned off the straightener and put it back in the drawer he’d taken it from. He made eye contact with Gerard in the mirror. “Like I said, I’m <i>fine.</i> Happy and healthy. I’m perfectly okay.”</p><p>“Promise?” Gerard extended his pinky, smiling weakly.</p><p>Mikey turned to face him, returning a weak smile. “I promise.”</p><p>Gerard nodded in response, seemingly satisfied with the way their conversation went, and left Mikey’s bedroom. Mikey sighed in relief, grabbing his sketchbook and shoving it into his backpack. Gerard poked his head back into the room, “wait, I’m sorry for like, distracting you. Since I’m up anyway, do you want a ride or something? I don’t want you to be late.”</p><p>Mikey smiled at the offer. “Nah, I’m okay. Plenty of time.”</p><p>Gerard shot a thumbs up in Mikey’s direction before walking away. Soon after, Mikey heard Gerard’s bedroom door close softly. Absently, he swung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his phone and earbuds, and made his way to the kitchen. As per usual, he downed a cup of hot black coffee. Way too hot, way too bitter - but altogether a necessary part of his morning. He then grabbed his Star Wars themed travel mug and filled it almost to the top with hot coffee and the rest of the way with creamer. When he forced the top on the mug, a little bit poured out of the top. This annoyed him more than it should’ve.</p><p>He shrugged, taking a long gulp of the coffee, before pulling up some Misfits on his phone, maxing out the volume, and leaving his house.</p><p>---</p><p>Mikey sat on the front steps of his school as he nursed his still aching finger. It had been a minute since the last time he’d burned himself on the flat iron and he’d forgotten about how badly it hurt. “Oh, hey Ray!” Mikey smiled as Ray sat down on the step below him, stretching out and reclining.</p><p>“You always get out here so fast, dude. Really, how?” Ray smiled up at his friend, squinting in the midday sun. </p><p>“A lady never tells.” This elicited a giggle from Ray. Mikey sat up straighter suddenly upon seeing bright, ugly yellow in the distance. He squinted and pushed his glasses further up his nose, trying to see the figure better. As they approached the building, Mikey sighed and leaned back. Not Pete, of course; just a girl in a bright yellow hoodie. “Hey, Ray? You know everybody, right?”</p><p>Ray nodded, “the only real perk to being part of the yearbook staff.” He took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich before turning to face Mikey again. “Why, you wanna know who that girl was?”</p><p>“What? Ray, no!” Mikey shook his head fervently. “I just wanna know if somebody goes here.”</p><p>“You got a name?” Ray narrowed his eyes at his best friend in a joking manner and Mikey somehow found himself even more grateful for the existence of Ray Toro.</p><p>“Pete Wentz.” Mikey smiled absently as an image of Pete popped up in his head. “He’s got dreads, a little blonde in them, I think, and a really shitty fashion sense.”</p><p>“Um, he doesn’t sound familiar, but I’ll check it out for you. Yearbook’s last hour though, so do you wanna stick around after school, or what?” Ray folded up his napkin and shoved it into his pocket since there wasn’t a trash can out here anymore.</p><p>“Would you wanna come over? I could probably get Gerard to pick us up if you didn’t wanna walk that far.” Mikey picked at a loose thread on his jeans. “Oh we could stop at your house on the way and get your guitar, too! Jam sesh?”</p><p>Ray beamed his famous grin over at his best friend. “Hell yeah, man. It’s a plan.” He high fived Mikey. He leaned in a little, lowering his voice before he continued. “Think Gerard’s gonna share his weed this time?”</p><p>Mikey cackled, “no, probably not, but we’ll definitely give it a shot.”</p><p>Ray tapped Mikey’s shoulder, gesturing toward a figure that was rapidly approaching them. Mikey sighed and stood when he noticed it was none other than Gabe Saporta. He mouthed a ‘text me!’ at Ray before jogging up to Gabe.</p><p>“It’s been a minute,” Gabe sighed, turning to walk with Mikey in the other direction.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been busy.” Mikey’s words came out a little more stern than he’d meant for, but he knew Gabe wouldn’t notice or care. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I was just hoping we could talk for a minute. Maybe skip next hour?” Gabe smiled down at Mikey, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He turned his path slightly, going towards the woods. Mikey followed, pulling his backpack up a little higher. He knew Gabe smoked menthols and he knew Gabe brought his cigarettes to school with him. He also knew Gabe would be willing to share.</p><p>“Just us?” Mikey looked up at him, slightly suspicious. They had “dated” for about a week and a half. Mikey had broken it off after realizing that Gabe wasn’t just fucking around.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gabe dropped his backpack, leaning against a nearby tree. He pulled a pack of smokes out of his pocket and grabbed two, knowing Mikey well enough to know that he’d want one too. Mikey took it, smiling thankfully, and waited for Gabe to pass the lighter over. “I just wanna talk about us. Like, what happened?”</p><p>Mikey took the lighter from Gabe, lighting his cigarette and taking two drags before handing the lighter back. “Well, we just didn’t work out.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gabe was never good at hiding his emotions. Mikey could tell he was genuinely just confused. “I thought things were great.”</p><p>“I mean, things were fine.” Mikey took a long drag, sitting down on the ground. He exhaled slowly, thinking of how to phrase his next sentence in a way that wouldn’t hurt Gabe. “I just didn’t realize you wanted something so serious.”</p><p>“I asked you out.”</p><p>“I thought you just wanted to fuck.” Mikey leaned against the skinny tree he was sitting at the base of, staring up at the canopy.</p><p>“No, Mikey, and I thought I made that pretty clear,” Gabe stopped himself, taking a short drag before continuing. “I thought I made that pretty clear when I told you I had a fucking crush.”</p><p>“I think we have different ideas on what crush means.” Mikey closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of lunch ending and Gabe’s shallow breathing. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything. You’re still my friend, I just don’t like you like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’m gonna need a minute before I can be your friend.” Gabe huffed, hating the way Mikey had responded. He knew Mikey wasn’t really one for feelings or relationships, but he didn’t know he would be <i>harsh</i> about any of this.</p><p>“Take all the time you need.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Gabe threw the nearly full pack of cigarettes at Mikey before grabbing his backpack and stomping off in the direction of the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE; MAY 16TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray’s mom had called and made him come home right before Gerard broke out the weed. Mikey felt a little bad for Ray, but luckily, Gerard felt a little bad for Mikey, and ended up rolling two joints just for him. Mikey was eternally grateful that his brother was so good at that, because Mikey was absolutely hopeless at it. Soon after, Gerard went to his room to “hang out” with Frank in private.</p>
<p>They were both laughing so loud that they didn’t even hear Mikey leave through the front door. He had the joints in a ziplock bag in his back pocket, a lighter and some pencils in the front pocket, and his sketchbook gripped tightly to his chest. As per usual, he held a large travel mug full of coffee. The walk to the graveyard gave him time to think. And of course, his mind wandered to Pete Wentz yet again. Ray didn’t find any record of him even being enrolled. It didn’t take <i>that</i> long to get settled in Belleville, did it?</p>
<p>Or maybe Pete had already graduated. Maybe Pete was thirty and just had a really young face. Maybe Pete was doing some really creepy illegal shit with Mikey in the graveyard. He shuddered, not wanting to entertain the thought for more than a minute. Lucky for him, he’d reached the gates just then. As he did every night he snuck out, he placed his stuff on the other side of the fence before scaling it with ease. This time, he lost his balance and fell, but only barely. He brushed off his knees before grabbing his shit and making his way to his tree.</p>
<p>By the time he got close enough to make out the outline of a person, somebody coughed. “Mikeyway, I missed you!” Of course Pete would be waiting for him. <i>Of course.</i> Mikey watched as Pete stood and approached him with his arms out for a hug.</p>
<p>He lifted a hand, raising an eyebrow at Pete. “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“W-what?” He stopped moving closer with that, very obviously surprised at the question.</p>
<p>“We kissed. And uh, I didn’t see you at school.” Mikey crossed his arms, not quite wanting an answer from Pete. He really just wanted to kiss him again. “So, how old are you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I graduated. Last year.” He sounded nervous. “I’m eighteen.”</p>
<p>“Eighteen?” Mikey tilted his head, considering the new information. It wasn’t <i>ideal,</i> but at the same time, he was almost eighteen as well. And it’s not like they were fucking, right? “Okay, cool. I’m, uh- I’m seventeen.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit, what?” Pete now sounded afraid, maybe even a little guilty. Mikey couldn’t help but think Pete was about to seriously overreact about the whole situation. “Look man, I promise I’m not a creep. Like, I thought you were like <i>twenty</i>.”</p>
<p>“I thought <i>you</i> were like <i>sixteen</i>.” Mikey smiled. “Anyway, my birthday’s in September, so I think we’re fine.”</p>
<p>“No narc friends?” Pete closed the gap between him and Mikey, pulling him into a hug. He sighed, “or just people that care about your wellbeing and general safety?”</p>
<p>Mikey shivered, smiling softly. “We’re <i>fine.</i> But also we’re not dating until I know everything about you.” He pulled away from Pete, staring him down. He was wearing that yellow jacket again. His eyeliner was heavy as ever, but it had been smudged a little bit. “Oh, right, <i>you’re</i> not a narc, right?”</p>
<p>He scoffed. “Me. A narc? I’m offended you’d even ask, Mikeyway.” Taking Mikey’s hand in his, he moved back over to the old maple tree Mikey had declared his.</p>
<p>“Well,” Mikey let go of Pete, reaching into his pocket and grabbing Gerard’s incredibly generous gift. “I’m up for sharing.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Either Mikey was much more of a lightweight than he thought or Pete was a fucking <i>stoner.</i> However, Mikey didn’t feel as embarrassed as he did when he smoked with Gerard or Ray. There was something really comforting about Pete. Mikey grinned, leaning against Pete again. When he stopped speaking, Mikey had suddenly become aware that he had been asking a question. Luckily, Pete understood, and leaned in, repeating it. “What do you want to do after you graduate?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I don’t even wanna think about it.” He pulled the sketchbook back onto his lap, doing a light gesture drawing of Pete’s frame. He was vaguely aware of Pete watching him, but he really couldn’t care less. It was only a quick sketch, but he had drawn Pete leaning against his tree, wearing something vaguely Dracula-esque. He had cute fangs and he had a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Pete reached over, tilting Mikey’s face upward. “You’re cute.” Mikey was the one to close the gap. This kiss felt different than their other ones. For lack of a better word, it felt <i>hungry.</i> Pete’s tongue dragged along Mikey’s bottom lip and before he knew it, Mikey was straddling Pete, sketchbook off to the side somewhere.</p>
<p>Mikey pulled away, resting his forehead against Pete’s. “No, you.” Pete placed a whisper of a kiss on the base of Mikey’s neck before pulling him closer and reattaching his lips to Mikey’s.</p>
<p>As Mikey’s breath began to shorten, Pete focused his attention on Mikey’s neck once again. He dragged his teeth along what was <i>now<i> a sore spot, eliciting a soft whimper from Mikey. He suddenly pulled back. “Pete, Pete, Pete,” his voice was rushed and breathless. “We’re <i>not</i> doing anything more than kissing in a fucking <i>graveyard!</i>”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What, you don’t like the goth vibes of it?” Pete’s grip on Mikey’s hip tightened. “Or is it like, a <i>right now</i> thing?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dude, my grandfather is buried like, right fucking there.” Mikey gestured behind him, making Pete’s eyes widen. “Okay, I don’t really believe in an afterlife. Like, at all. But, I don’t- it just feels disrespectful.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Pete brought his hand up to Mikey’s cheek, just holding it. “Yeah, I get it.” His hands were cold, but not clammy. Pete’s hand dropped down and Mikey became suddenly aware of a dull pain on his neck, where Pete presumably had left a hickey. He brought his hand up, applying light pressure against it. It sure did sting, alright.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want to go to an art school, I think.” Pete looked up at Mikey, a vaguely pained look in his eyes as he nodded for Mikey to continue. “I don’t know, it’s probably stupid, but I think it’s interesting. I guess I wanna go to some sort of art school, but I wanna major in creative writing. Maybe just English.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh really?” Pete smiled, that pained look in his eyes growing deeper.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, I know. Pretentious Mikey. Whatever, it’s stupid.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No. No, it’s not. It’s really cool, actually.” Pete frowned. “You’ve got a lot of potential. I can see that. I mean, it’s not hard to see.” Pete’s gaze moved to the horizon. “We should probably get you home anyway, huh?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Shit,” Mikey mumbled as he noticed the color of the sky. It was the weird blue hour of the day right before the sun came into view. “I didn’t realize it was that late. <i>Fuck-</i> walk me home?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck, Mikey, I <i>can’t,</i> I gotta be home like, right now.” Pete nudged Mikey slightly, but it still took a second before Mikey got the hint and rolled off his lap. “It’s life or death.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Mikey smiled softly at Pete. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later. Oh! Pete, god I’m stupid- phone number! Here,” he handed over his sketchbook, still open to the drawing of Pete. Pete smirked and wrote something next to the drawing (hopefully his phone number), before passing it back. Mikey leaned down, hoping Pete knew it was for a kiss. Luckily, Pete seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and met him halfway. The kiss was short, and as Pete pulled away and started to leave, Mikey felt lonely again. “Bye.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With a wistful sigh, Mikey sat back down at the base of the tree. School was gonna suck today. Not only was he gonna show up with a grand total of zero hours of sleep, but he was also gonna show up high. His friends were gonna be able to tell and they’d be bugging him about it all day. He was probably gonna get in trouble for skipping yesterday. And, he was gonna have to deal with the events of today without Pete there to distract him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Mikey pulled out his phone, quickly saving Pete’s contact information and sending a text saying it was him. He then drafted a text about how much fun he’d had, but decided against sending it. Too soon, he supposed. Too soon for something like that, right?</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SIX; MAY 18TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi !!!! it's already saturday oh my goodness :]</p><p>i rlly hope you like this one !! as always, follow me on twitter @mikeywayfucks or on insta @oliver.ator if you want to :] &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>im at school asshole</b><br/>
<b>txt u at lunch</b>
</p><p>Mikey sighed wistfully as he crammed his phone back into his pocket and brought his gaze back up to the board. His attention was clearly elsewhere, so when the teacher called his name, his face turned the most embarrassing shade of red. Ray coughed, “South America!”</p><p>Internally thanking Ray, Mikey made eye contact with the teacher. “South America.” His words held too much confidence. Confidence that didn’t fade when the teacher glared in his direction.</p><p>“This is <i>Geometry class,</i> Mr. Way. In case you forgot.” Beside Mikey, Ray fell into a fit of laughter. “Talk to me after class.”</p><p>Ray leaned across the aisle, smiling guiltily. “I didn’t expect you to be <i>that</i> out of it dude, sorry.” Mikey waved him off, smiling despite himself.</p><p>Mikey continued working on the drawing of Pete he had about halfway sketched out. He found himself desperately hoping nobody would see this. Not only did he want to keep Pete a secret, but also, this drawing was a little more <i>revealing.</i> It wasn’t like he was drawing Pete naked, but with the sheer amount of homophobic students at Belleville High, Mikey might as well have been.</p><p>He folded his body over the sketchbook awkwardly as he worked on Pete’s face. Ray peeked over at this point, wondering why Mikey was being so secretive, but shrugged and returned his attention to the board when he saw that Mikey was drawing. Mikey let himself lose focus in Pete’s eyes. Though drawn in shitty number two pencil, they entranced him. He sighed, missing his not-quite-boyfriend even more.</p><p>After the longest lecture about fucking triangles or circles or <i>whatever,</i> during which Mikey’s phone wouldn’t stop vibrating, class was finally dismissed. Mikey didn’t stay back to chat, instead making a beeline for the front steps of the school.</p><p>He pulled out his phone as he sat down, making note of the texts from Pete and smiling softly as he opened them.</p><p>
  <b>Whatever, dude</b><br/>
<b>Hey does it seem like it’s gonna rain or is that just me</b><br/>
<b>God how long do you have til lunch</b><br/>
<b>Mikeyyyyyyyyy</b><br/>
<b>I miss you what the f u c k</b><br/>
<b>Dude it’s totally gonna rain</b><br/>
<b>Can I come over when you’re done with school?</b>
</p><p>Pete was a beacon of light on this horrible, humid cloudy day. Mikey smiled as he typed back his address. Maybe it was a bad idea to just give him his address. Ray had been theorizing that Pete was secretly a serial killer. Mikey shook himself out of it as his phone buzzed aggressively in his hands.</p><p>
  <b>Or we could walk together?</b><br/>
<b>I can’t navigate Jersey yet dude</b><br/>
<b>Lived here a month now lmfao</b>
</p><p>Mikey grinned, not able to argue with that. Though Google Maps was definitely an option for Pete. He sent back a quick ‘I’d love to’ before turning his attention to the slightly disgruntled Ray Toro, who had just gotten to their spot. “Really dude, how do you get here <i>that</i> fast?”</p><p>Mikey only grinned in response, checking his phone again when it buzzed in his hand. Ray sat down as the next three messages came in. He started talking about something Mikey was sure he’d love to be listening to right now, but Pete was all too distracting.</p><p>
  <b>I can’t wait to see you</b><br/>
<b>Wait, sorry, typo!</b><br/>
<b>I can’t wait to kiss that pretty little neck of yours</b><br/>
<b>Can’t wait to just… be there with you</b>
</p><p>“Mikey? Hey,” Ray’s voice faded back into Mikey’s mind. “Dude, seriously? Did you hear a word I just said?”</p><p>Nothing stressed Mikey out worse than Ray being disappointed by him. Obviously, he hadn’t <i>intended</i> to ignore him like that. Obviously, he couldn’t just <i>tell</i> Ray why he was so distracted. Mikey grimaced. “No, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ray sighed. “It’s fine. I was just telling you that Gabe was asking about you earlier. He seemed like, really bitter. Not mad, just bitter, y’know?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I gotcha. We, uh, had that talk, finally.” Mikey turned toward Ray, leaning in and lowering his voice, as if Gabe were listening in on them. “It didn’t go so great. I feel bad.”</p><p>“Okay, uh,” Ray smiled reassuringly at his friend. “Let’s change the subject. What’s got you so distracted?”</p><p>“Distracted? Me?” Mikey scoffed, bringing his phone back up. Another text from Pete lit up his screen. <b>Was that too forward?</b></p><p>“You’re doing it again.”</p><p>---</p><p>With the longest strides his long legs were capable of, Mikey made his way to the cemetery gates. Of fucking <i>course</i> the only day Pete asked to hang out was during a fucking downpour. Mikey was practically soaked by now and all he could do was hope the rain hadn’t seeped through his backpack yet. As he approached the drive, he squinted over the tops of his glasses as they were covered in droplets. He could just barely make out a figure stepping toward him. Before long, the vivid yellow of Pete’s jacket comforted him.</p><p>“Mikeyway! I was worried I was gonna have to come find you.” Pete met him and took Mikey’s hand in his as they turned to walk back out to the sidewalk. Before this moment, Mikey had never been so grateful for an umbrella. Typically, he wouldn’t go outside in the rain - ever - but Pete was a special exception.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck off.” Mikey laughed, moving in closer to Pete. He was rather cold against his side, but he found it comforting. “How was your day?”</p><p>Pete sighed, squeezing Mikey’s hand tighter. “Really fucking <i>boring.</i> Dude, your school day is way too long.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Mikey scoffed. “Did you do anything but wait for me?”</p><p>“I mean, what’s there to do?” Pete curved around a puddle suddenly, accidentally pulling Mikey through it. The water had officially soaked through his boots, but he didn’t feel the need to complain about it right now. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Really fucking <i>boring</i>.” Mikey mimicked Pete’s exasperated voice, both of them laughing. “I almost got detention because <i>you</i> distracted me during class.”</p><p>“I didn’t even text you that much, though!” Pete almost walked past Mikey’s house, only turning once Mikey’s arm was fully stretched out. “Or were you just too busy <i>thinking</i> about me?”</p><p>Mikey blushed, which wasn’t something he did often. Again, Pete was a special exception. “Yeah, shut the fuck up. Oh, and if Gerard tries to interrogate you or embarrass me, just respond with the word ‘yes.’ Like, don’t even listen to what he says.” Pete laughed in response, which Mikey understood was a yes. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking in before Pete, so he could guide the way. Pete hesitated at the door, looking at the family photos on the wall. “Hey, come in, it’s fine.”</p><p>He kicked off his shoes, cueing Pete to do the same. Once he did, they made their way through the hall. Gerard had clearly perked up at the idea of his brother being home. His footsteps echoed down the stairs. “Mikey! Finally- oh.” He stopped once he noticed the figure standing behind Mikey. “We have company?”</p><p>“Yes.” Pete smiled, extending his hand for a handshake. Gerard accepted it, smiling.</p><p>“So, what’s your name? How do you know Mikey?” Gerard’s smile turned devious as he looked between them, making a mental note of the little distance between the two.</p><p>“Yes and also yes.” Pete’s kind smile didn’t fade as the smirk on Mikey’s face deepened. Mikey stepped closer to Gerard, raising his eyebrows in a gesture that translated to ‘get out of the way, I’m hungry.’ Gerard obliged, still rather confused about the stranger in his home.</p><p>Mikey gestured for Pete to follow him into the kitchen, and of course, Pete scurried along after him. “So, you hungry?”</p><p>“No, not really. I ate like right before I left.” Mikey almost didn’t notice Pete running his tongue along his top teeth and looking down at his jacket. <i>Almost.</i> After drawing himself a glass of water, Mikey took off his glasses and cleaned them on his still soaked shirt. Once he put them back on, he noticed the stains on Pete’s jacket were still there.</p><p>He thought about the way Pete’s tongue moved along his top teeth. He thought about it for a little too long. To distract himself, he opened the fridge. Nothing looked worth eating, so he closed the fridge again. He sighed. “Okay, I <i>have</i> to change out of these. I’m dripping everywhere.” He picked up the glass of water, turning around. “You wanna sit in my room and wait for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Pete followed Mikey up the stairs, only slightly distracted by Mikey’s ass. Mikey pretended not to notice. “Can I pick your outfit?”</p><p>“Really?” Mikey weighed the pros and cons in his head. On the one hand, Pete was fucking hopeless when it came to dressing himself. On the other hand, Mikey didn’t own anything that didn’t match. He also didn’t really own any color. “Only if I get to wear that jacket.”</p><p>“Only if I get to wear one of yours, Mikeyway.” Pete leaned against Mikey’s door frame, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Only if I get to pick which one.” Mikey countered, walking over to his closet. He opened it before stepping aside.</p><p>Pete walked up to it, taking in the full monochrome. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SEVEN; MAY 19TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey !! i missed last week's update bc my phone was broken (yes i write on my phone lol), so i decided to just post a longer one :] i hope you don't mind !!</p><p>as always, feedback is appreciated :] and follow me on twitter @mikeywayfucks or on insta @oliver.ator if u want to &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them had really <i>planned</i> on Pete spending the night, but he was, and there was really nothing they could do about that at this point. Luckily, Mikey’s mom wasn’t home too often, so she wasn’t there to interrogate the two. Pete smiled as Mikey shifted closer to him in his sleep. He brought a hand up to Mikey’s hair, tangling his fingers into it. Mikey hummed sleepily, shifting closer yet.</p><p>Before they knew it, Mikey’s alarm was going off. Pete wanted to silence it and just let Mikey sleep, but he couldn’t find Mikey’s phone. After a minute of twisting around in his sheets, Mikey sat up, grabbing his phone and turning off the incessant beeping. He turned to face Pete with a small smile on his face. “G’morning.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Pete smiled brightly, definitely missing Mikey’s warmth, but oh so happy to hear his voice. Mikey lay back down, settling himself next to Pete again. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“I don’t really know. I don’t think I actually had a dream.” Mikey turned around to face Pete, keeping the same small distance between them. “You?”</p><p>Pete only smiled, propping himself up on his elbow as he leaned in to kiss Mikey. It didn’t last long at all and Mikey was sure his breath was too horrible for him to be anywhere near Pete’s face right then. “We’re brushing our teeth and then we’re doing that again.”</p><p>“Deal,” Pete’s response was barely a whisper, but the excitement was clear in his voice. Mikey laughed as Pete jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom. Mikey followed after him, smiling as Pete leaned on the far wall. “I didn’t bring a toothbrush.”</p><p>“I have extra.” He moved over to the cabinet next to Pete, opening it and fumbling around for a minute before handing Pete a hot pink toothbrush. He then moved back over to the sink, getting some toothpaste on his brush before passing the tube to Pete, who was still leaning against the wall. “You don’t use the mirror to brush your teeth?”</p><p>Pete laughed. “I don’t use the mirror <i>period</i>.” He got to work on brushing his teeth.</p><p>“Not even for your eyeliner?” Mikey gaped at Pete, pulling his (Pete’s) jacket tighter around him before finally starting to brush his teeth.</p><p>Pete shook his head, smiling around his toothbrush. God, brushing your teeth with someone was so awkward. Like, they couldn’t even handle small talk right now. After what felt like an eternity, Mikey leaned down to spit, wiping off his mouth and rinsing his toothbrush while was at it. Mikey stepped away, gesturing for Pete to take his turn. Pete bent over, giving Mikey an embarrassingly good view of his ass.</p><p>He stood up quickly, turning to face Mikey. Before he knew it, Pete had closed the distance between the two of them. Mikey pulled away for a second, smiling, and mumbled “minty fresh,” before leaning back in.</p><p>Pete spun them around, pushing Mikey against the sink, tilting his head back so he could properly move down to his neck. Gentle kisses that soon turned to purple marks. Pete grazed his teeth against the spot, stopping suddenly when somebody coughed behind them.</p><p>“Mikey, you know you <i>have</i> a bedroom, right?” Upon hearing Gerard’s mocking, yet incredibly rushed tone, Mikey pushed Pete back, smiling sheepishly at his brother. “Like, go there. Go.”</p><p>---</p><p>The sun was fully over the horizon as Mikey made his way down the empty sidewalk. Yesterday, the sky was dark and cloudy. Everything was humid and gross. Today, the sun was reflecting off puddles and the birds were out and singing. He sighed contentedly, lighting up a cigarette he’d gotten from Gabe. He took a drag and exhaled, fully appreciating the cool air that surrounded him. This is how it’s supposed to be.</p><p>Though he wasn’t fully paying attention to his music, he was enjoying it. He tried his best not to replay the scene he and Pete had shared in the bathroom earlier. It felt like a dream. Of course, he couldn’t quite stop himself from remembering it when the garish yellow jacket he had stolen from Pete brushed against the sore spots on his neck.</p><p>On the topic of his neck, he had thought briefly about trying to cover up the hickeys Pete had left, but he had run out of time before being able to. However, he kind of felt fine about that. At the very most, Ray would be a little concerned, but that was the usual.</p><p>His phone buzzed against his side. He considered just ignoring it, but the possibility of it being Gerard or Pete made him reconsider. He sighed, pulling out his phone. <b>One new message from: Gerard.</b></p><p>
  <b>I couldn’t see his reflection</b>
</p><p>Mikey brought his eyebrows together. What the <i>fuck</i> was Gerard on about now? He texted back a quick ‘what?’, but kept his phone out, waiting for Gerard’s response. Gerard was a fucking <i>slow</i> typer. That was for sure. By the time his phone buzzed in his hand, he had already stepped inside the school.</p><p>
  <b>Pete. When you two were in the bathroom? I couldn’t see his reflection in the mirror. I saw mine and yours and he was right between us. I should’ve seen it</b>
</p><p>“God, what a dork.” Mikey met up with Ray, holding his phone up for Ray to see. “He really thinks my boyfriend’s a vampire.”</p><p>Ray blinked slowly. “Boyfriend?” His eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips. “Did I hear you right?”</p><p>Blushing was never something Mikey did. He had never really felt too embarrassed and nobody had ever made his heart flutter like Pete did. Pete was bringing change and for once, Mikey was grateful for it. “Oh, uh- well, yeah.” He caught himself mumbling and cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean, we’re not technically actually together, but I really like him. It’s Pete.”</p><p>“Oh, well cool. Good for you.” Ray smiled, closing his locker. “But wait, I forgot to look at your phone. Who thinks Pete’s a vampire? And why?”</p><p>“Gerard thinks he couldn’t see Pete’s reflection this morning.” Mikey noticed he was walking a little faster than Ray wanted to, so he slowed down, allowing their steps to fall into sync. “I was a little distracted, so I didn’t see the mirror.”</p><p>“Well, what if he’s right? What if Pete’s reflection wasn’t- holy shit Mikey, is that a <i>hickey?</i>” Ray stopped in the middle of the hall, grabbing Mikey’s shoulders before turning his head to get a better view of his neck. “Oh my <i>god,</i> Mikey! Is that <i>multiple hickeys?</i>”</p><p>Mikey blushed again, brushing Ray’s hands off of him before continuing towards class. “Yeah, it’s whatever. He really likes my neck.”</p><p>“Dude. Neck fixation? No reflection? What else, you only talk at night? He can’t be near crosses and garlic? C’mon man, you’re <i>totally</i> fucking a vampire.” Mikey rolled his eyes at this, knowing Ray was about to jump into maternal mode. “Like really, what other vampiric things does he do?”</p><p>“I mean we met in a graveyard. And we-” Mikey stopped speaking, now choosing his words more carefully. He was actually considering it at this point. “We do only hang out in the graveyard at night and he always leaves right before the sun comes up. Oh shit and he came over yesterday! It was raining super hard. And he was weird about coming inside, too.”</p><p>Ray lowered his voice as they entered the classroom. “Dude, <i>vampire boyfriend.</i> What the <i>fuck.</i> Okay, I <i>have</i> to meet him. I need to know if he’s like, an Edward Cullen type or a Vlad the Impaler type.”</p><p>Mikey shook his head at Ray embarrassedly as he realized he was probably joking and that he had taken it way too seriously. Ray had always been really good at sounding far too serious when he was joking. He laughed it off as they sat down next to each other in the back corner.</p><p>---</p><p>Ray and Mikey sat in the library after school, heads bent down. Of course, the books they had in front of them were on vampires. Mikey had made a mental note to borrow Gerard’s copy of ‘Dracula’ when they arrived at his house later. The words started to seem like they were jumping out of the pages and stabbing the two of them. Reading old texts was tedious and they suddenly had a greater appreciation for Mr. Giles. They also wished for a Giles of their own.</p><p>“Do you think we could try to make some stakes later?” Ray looked over at Mikey, who had raised his eyebrows at the question. “I mean, if we confront him and he gets angry. Like, vampires are really strong, what if he wants to get us out of the way?”</p><p>“Ray, shut up. We don’t need stakes.” Mikey smirked. “Holy water could be fun though.”</p><p>Mikey closed his book abruptly, Ray following suit and standing up to stretch. Mikey tucked his notebook and pens back into his bag before standing and slinging it over his shoulder. Ray, as he was the one who actually <i>had</i> a library card, stacked the books in his arms before walking up to the front desk. Since he felt he looked suspicious, Mikey made his way into the lobby to wait for Ray.</p><p>Once Ray made his way to the lobby, Mikey swung his open backpack forward, allowing Ray to pile the books inside it. When the bag was full and heavy, he zipped it up for Mikey. The two stepped out of the building together, Ray only gripping on to one book now. The cover was so faded, Mikey couldn’t make out the title.</p><p>---</p><p>Mikey and Ray made their way down the cracked sidewalk in intermittent silences, Ray flipping through the incredibly old book. Ray closed the book, pulling it against his chest as he waited for Mikey to unlock the door. As Mikey stepped inside, Ray faltered for a moment. “You gonna invite me in?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.” He kicked his shoes off before walking down the hall and calling out an “I’m home!” mainly as a warning to Gerard. He turned into the living room once he heard Ray close the door. Before he could flop down onto the couch, he noticed a figure sprawled across it already, holding a Capri Sun. Pete Wentz. “Pete? Were you here all day?”</p><p>“Mh, yeah.” Pete scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. He sat up, shifting over to make room for Mikey on the couch. Mikey smiled, sitting down as close to Pete as he could get.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Mikey leaned against Pete as Ray entered the living room. “Oh shit, Ray, this is Pete. Pete, this is my best friend Ray.” Ray stepped closer to shake Pete’s hand before stepping back again.</p><p>“I’m gonna go find Gerard quick. Be right back.” Ray scurried up the stairs before anybody could respond, leaving Pete to try to answer Mikey’s question.</p><p>“I kinda just didn’t wanna walk back? Like, your couch is so comfortable and Gerard gave me a Capri Sun.” Pete ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair, trailing his fingers along the marks he’d left on Mikey’s neck. Mikey shivered under the touch, unaware he’d let himself shift closer to Pete.</p><p>“You can eat?” Mikey closed his eyes.</p><p>“Um, yeah?” Pete laughed at the question. “What are you talking about, Mikeyway?”</p><p>“You’re cold. You don’t talk or dress like a normal teenager. Gerard said he couldn’t see your reflection this morning. I’ve never seen you out in sunlight. What would happen to you if I pulled these curtains back?” Mikey briefly made eye contact with Pete, who looked impossibly nervous. “How old are you?”</p><p>“Mikey, I already told you. I’m eighteen.”</p><p>“How long have you been eighteen?” Mikey grimaced, catching himself almost quoting Twilight.</p><p>“A while.” Pete smirked, finding it cute that they were basically just quoting fucking Twilight now. They were both impossibly tense and Mikey found himself wishing he’d waited to ask these questions.</p><p>Mikey breathed in, not ready to quote the rest of the scene. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?”</p><p>Just as the words fell from Mikey’s lips, Ray burst into the room, clutching a rosary he’d gotten from Gerard. Pete was still staring at Mikey, dumbfounded, so he didn’t notice Ray approaching him until he touched the rosary to his neck. “Admit it, <i>vampire!</i>”</p><p>Pete hissed. It really did feel like a scene from Buffy. A tiny bit of smoke strung into the air as Pete pulled himself away from Ray and his rosary. “What the <i>fuck,</i> man?” He clutched his neck as Mikey grimaced. There was a cross-shaped burn on his neck.</p><p>Mikey hadn’t been quite ready to believe it up until this point. He watched as his boyfriend got off the couch and stumbled back. Ray smiled sheepishly. “Vampires are <i>real?</i>” He let the rosary fall to the floor, moving backward until he was up against the wall. “F-fuck- no. No way. This is a dream. I’m dreaming. I’m- I’m at home and I’m in bed-”</p><p>“Ray, shut the fuck up!” Mikey slid off the couch, slowly approaching Pete. He frowned when he saw the pained expression on his almost boyfriend’s face. “Dude, are you okay?”</p><p>Pete backed against the wall, one hand cradling his injured neck, the other held out to keep Mikey from coming any closer. “This really <i>really</i> isn’t how I wanted you to find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. EIGHT; MAY 20TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete was a little pissed off, understandably so. Ray had gone home after being sworn to secrecy by Mikey, and Pete had gone up to Mikey’s room to pace and think for a few hours. It was now just past midnight and Mikey had gone upstairs to check on him. Twenty minutes had passed since Mikey entered the room and neither of them had spoken yet. “Were you even planning on telling me?” Mikey was the first to break the silence they’d been sitting in.</p>
<p>“I mean, eventually, yeah.” He sighed. Mikey found himself pondering how that was possible, since vampires don’t breathe. “But, I didn’t think that was something you’d actually <i>believe.</i> Like, you said you didn’t believe in an afterlife. This is kind of like an afterlife.”</p>
<p>“I mean, Pete, I love vampires. Like, that’s a thing. Buffy? Love that.” Mikey stopped himself when he saw the face Pete was giving him. “Okay, that’s not reassuring. But, you know what I mean, right?”</p>
<p>“Mikey, shut up oh my god. Vampires aren’t cool or anything. We’re boring and sad and fucking lonely. You know, the real reason I didn’t go home today is because the sun was up? I just got locked in.” He let his head fall back against the wall. Mikey found himself moving across the room, to Pete’s side. Pete was incredibly tense, but Mikey allowed himself to lean into his side anyway.</p>
<p>“Maybe vampires in general aren’t cool, but you are.” Mikey felt Pete lean in. He looked over, smiling when he saw Pete’s smile.</p>
<p>“I can’t blush, but if I could, I would be.” Pete scooched in front of Mikey, leaning in and touching their foreheads together. “I really like you, Mikeyway.”</p>
<p>Mikey was the one to close the gap this time, placing a hand on Pete’s cheek and tilting his head up to get a better angle. The kiss was slow and warm and Pete found himself wishing Mikey hadn’t pulled away when he did. “I really like you, too.”</p>
<p>With a soft huff, Pete pulled Mikey back into the kiss. Pete grabbed the front of the yellow jacket Mikey was wearing, pulling Mikey onto his lap. Mikey welcomed this, humming as he pressed himself closer to Pete. He shivered as Pete’s hands trailed under his shirt. God, it was too hot in here anyway, so he let himself lean into the soft touches. Mikey pulled away suddenly, pulling the jacket off and tossing it behind them. He leaned back, reattaching their lips.</p>
<p>He was sweating against Pete’s cool skin. Pete tugged against the bottom of Mikey’s shirt. Mikey took the hint, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it along with his jacket. Pete tilted his head, leaving messy kisses down Mikey’s jaw, dragging his teeth along the bone. Mikey’s breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head back, giving Pete full access to his neck.</p>
<p>Pete focused his attention on a spot just below Mikey’s jaw, most definitely leaving a mark. He pressed a gentle kiss to it before moving lower on Mikey’s neck. Mikey pushed him back, pulling Pete’s shirt off before kissing him again. Pete bit Mikey’s bottom lip gently, causing Mikey to moan into his mouth. Mikey reached up, tangling one hand in Pete’s hair. He pulled away, breathless. Pete missed the contact, he just wanted Mikey to not need to breathe so often.</p>
<p>With a small smirk, Mikey moved himself far enough back to be able to lean down. He trailed kisses down Pete’s chest, reaching up to undo his belt as he moved. Pete’s head hit the wall with a dull <i>thud</i> as Mikey started his pull down his jeans. He had to stop himself from tangling his fingers in Mikey’s hair. “W-wait. Mikey.” Pete didn’t continue until Mikey made eye contact with him. “This isn’t right. I’m- Mikey, you’re <i>seventeen</i>.”</p>
<p>“And? You’re eighteen.” Mikey sat up, feeling a little disappointed (but understanding) that Pete didn’t want to go any further.</p>
<p>“Mikey, no. I’m- I’ve been- Mikey, I'm fucking dead.” Pete sighed, sitting up and fixing his pants before continuing. “It just doesn’t feel right. I fucked up. Like, I- I don't know how to say this, I-”</p>
<p>“Is it ever going to feel right?” Mikey pushed his glasses up before shifting himself off of Pete's lap.</p>
<p>Pete smiled halfheartedly at Mikey. “I honestly don’t know. There’s so many things we need to talk about, I just don’t know how to talk about it yet. Also don’t get me wrong, I really like you. You don’t know how much it broke my heart to make you not suck my dick.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off.” Mikey giggled, reaching for his shirt. He wanted to know the things Pete wanted to talk about so badly, but he didn’t want to pressure him into telling him anything. He didn’t want to scare him away. “We can cuddle though; if you want. Maybe watch a movie?”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, Mikeyway.” Pete grinned, leaning forward. “Keep the shirt off though.”</p>
<p>Mikey rolled his eyes at that, but obliged anyway, dropping his shirt. He stood up to grab his blanket and by the time he made it to his bed, cold arms wrapped around him. Pete leaned his head on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey could feel that he was smiling against his neck. “Pete, are you coming downstairs with me or not?”</p>
<p>Pete laughed, sending a shiver down Mikey’s spine. “I mean, yeah. Your mom’s not home, right? I feel like this maybe wouldn’t be the best first impression of me.” He let go of Mikey, grabbing the blanket for him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, she’s probably gonna be at work for a while. Also, I don’t think she’d be upset by seeing you shirtless. She’ll probably be overjoyed at the idea of me having someone over.” Mikey smiled, taking Pete’s hand in his and leading him toward the living room.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Mikey found himself awfully distracted during Mean Girls, which Pete had begged him to put on. His thoughts kept drifting to Pete, and not in the way they had previously. His almost-boyfriend was a fucking <i>vampire,</i> and for some reason, that didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should’ve. Even though they were both under the blanket, Mikey found himself both very cold and sweating. Pete’s arm was wrapped around Mikey’s shoulders and Mikey was cuddled up very close to him. It was nice. A <i>very</i> weird warm-cold combo, but still nice.</p>
<p>He looked up at Pete. His eyes were focused on the movie. His mouth dropped open slightly when Regina George talked to Aaron Samuels at the Halloween party, giving Mikey a fascinating view of his fangs. Mikey couldn’t stop himself. It was almost as if he was in a trance. Before he even knew what he was doing, he reached up and touched the closest fang. Pete turned, confused. Mikey winced, pulling his finger back. He was bleeding. “Shit!”</p>
<p>“Mikes, what? Are you okay?” Pete frowned, turning toward Mikey with concern. Mikey sat up, examining his finger. That was a fucking deep gash. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“I gotta get a band-aid. I’m sorry.” Mikey stood, heading toward the bathroom. Pete grabbed his wrist before he could leave the room. Standing up, Pete pulled Mikey closer to him. “Dude, stop, I really fucking need a band-aid. I’m gonna bleed on my mom’s carpet and I really don’t wanna have to clean that shit up.”</p>
<p>Only upon saying that did Mikey make the connection. Vampire. Blood. <i>Fuck.</i> Mikey turned awkwardly in Pete’s grasp, making too much of an effort to face him. Pete’s eyes were dark. “I- Mikey, please. Just a taste?”</p>
<p>“Pete, I fucking watched Twilight. I know where this leads.” Mikey sighed, incredibly nervous, but not quite afraid of Pete. This was not the best situation to be in. “I trust you, but like. This is stupid, but what if I taste good or something?”</p>
<p>Pete licked his lips. “I’m sure you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NINE; MAY 20TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey srry this is so late :/ i hit a funk so,, anyway ! here we are :] i hope u all like it !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete looked absolutely desperate. Mikey frowned. “We’ll compromise.”</p><p>“How would we compromise on this?” Pete's grip on Mikey's wrist was still far too tight and it didn’t seem like he was letting go any time soon. </p><p>“You sit down and I get to leave to get a band-aid as soon as <i>I</i> feel like you’re done.” Mikey raised an eyebrow at Pete, hoping that this was okay. How Mikey was going to judge when Pete was done, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Pete responded by releasing Mikey from his grasp and sitting down, gripping the couch cushions. His eyes were pleading. He was hungry. Mikey felt almost guilty for not just bleeding out for Pete on the spot.</p><p>Mikey lifted his rapidly bleeding finger, wincing as the air hit it. “Wait, how are we doing this? Like, are you just gonna suck on my finger?”</p><p>“I guess.” Pete smiled awkwardly up at him. If he weren’t so affected by the sight and smell of Mikey’s blood, Mikey was sure Pete would be laughing about this. He gulped, knowing just what he was trusting Pete with in this moment. It made him nervous, but he felt as though he really would do anything for Pete.</p><p>His heart beat faster as he held his hand out to Pete. Pete leaned in, wrapping his lips around Mikey's finger. Mikey took in a sharp breath as he felt Pete’s tongue run over the wound. He suddenly felt rather stupid for touching Pete’s fang in the first place. However, it was definitely super cool to see just how sharp they were. Mikey was absolutely bewildered about how Pete didn’t cut up the inside of his mouth all the time.</p><p>Mikey closed his eyes, biting his lip as to not cry out when Pete swished his tongue over the wound again. He wanted to ask him not to do that, but he didn’t specifically know how to phrase it. At this point, he was thinking about telling Pete that it was time for him to stop, but the color of Pete's eyes was returning to normal and he found himself unable to make him stop. Pete looked up at Mikey, his eyes partially hidden by his eyelashes. Mikey smiled through the pain. </p><p>Involuntarily, Mikey imagined Pete sucking on something vastly different. His hollowed out cheeks, his eyes, that fucking <i>look</i> he was giving Mikey right now - it was all adding up in all the wrong ways. Mikey joltily pulled his finger out of Pete's mouth. “Uh, time’s up. I have to- I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”</p><p>---</p><p>Pete sat on the end of the couch, Mikey laying across the rest of it. His head was comfortably placed on Pete’s lap, his legs crossed and about a foot off the other end of it. Mikey was almost asleep and he felt so fucking guilty for it. The sun was setting, and he didn’t really want Pete to go home. “Can you stay tonight, too?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah, why not?” Pete smiled down at Mikey. “Do you wanna go back up to your room?”</p><p>Mikey yawned and nodded slowly. He sat up, allowing Pete to stand. Pete waited for Mikey to get up too before grabbing the blanket and following Mikey to his room. “Damn, Mikeyway, how tired <i>are</i> you?”</p><p>“Very.” He yawned again, as if to prove his point. “You’re gonna cuddle me, right?”</p><p>“That’s the very least I can do for you, baby.” Mikey flopped down onto his bed, struggling with the zipper on his jeans. Pete rolled his eyes. “Do you need help with that?”</p><p>Mikey was too tired to bother, really. He nodded at Pete. “Please?”</p><p>Pete smiled, taking Mikey's jeans off slowly in hopes of not waking him up any more than he had to be. Once they were off, Mikey moved to the side of the bed that was against the wall. He sighed softly. Pete kicked his jeans off before climbing onto the bed after him. He put the blanket on the two of them, shifting closer to Mikey.</p><p>Mikey flipped around, curling up against Pete. The cold was relaxing. Pete wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Mikey's hair, not moving his head after. Mikey fell asleep moments after. Pete hated that he could <i>tell</i> that he was asleep.</p><p>It was just one of those things that came naturally to him after he was turned. Mikey’s heartbeat grew louder and louder to him as it grew later in the night. It was as if Mikey was trying to tempt him with it. Either that, or he was mocking Pete. Mikey stretched out in his sleep, letting out a sigh and mumbling something that was <i>almost</i> words. Pete smiled as Mikey wrapped a leg around him.</p><p>He listened to the kitchen clock tick. He listened to Mikey's soft breathing. He listened to Mikey's heartbeat. Mikey's heartbeat wasn't all that steady. It was a little too fast for a resting heartbeat and a little too irregular. He listened to Gerard as he rustled around in his sheets and got out of bed. Pete turned to look at the clock. 5:14 AM. Not a bad time to get up.</p><p>Very slowly and delicately, Pete moved out of Mikey’s grasp. He placed a pillow in Mikey's arms. Mikey mumbled something before leaning into it and hugging it tight. Pete smiled at him before pulling on a pair of Mikey's sweatpants and stepping out the open door. He walked to the kitchen to see Gerard, clutching his head and staring down at the coffee pot. “How much are you making?”</p><p>Gerard jumped. “Jesus <i>Christ!</i> Good morning, Pete. Full pot.” He sighed. “Fucking- walk louder or something, dude. Jesus.”</p><p>Pete smiled, embarrassed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Gerard smiled at him. “Just, ugh- this coffee pot is fuckin <i>slow</i> and I’m so stressed.”</p><p>“Stressed? What about?” Pete leaned against the fridge, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Just- relationship stuff. It’s dumb and I shouldn’t be stressed about it. Like, I know it doesn’t matter as much as I’m trying to make it matter, but I can’t help it.” Gerard grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, quietly setting them in front of the coffee pot. “Oh shit, you <i>can</i> drink coffee, right?”</p><p>“What? Of course I can.” Pete laughed it off.</p><p>“Oh shit, cool.” Gerard nodded before pouring his own mug and stepping aside to allow Pete access. “We have creamer and milk in the fridge and sugar in that black jar there.”</p><p>“Thanks, man.” Pete grabbed the creamer before going to the coffee pot. “So, why did you think I couldn't have coffee?”</p><p>“I mean, I didn't think vampires could have anything except blood. Like, doesn’t your body reject it?”</p><p>“How the fuck do <i>all of you</i> just <i>know</i> that I’m a vampire? Jesus Christ, dude.”</p><p>“We all watch way too much Buffy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. TEN; MAY 20TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey woke up Thursday alone in bed at eleven in the morning. He groaned, knowing he was going to be behind in class now. But honestly, fuck it. Stretching and yawning as he sat up, a soft voice floated toward him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. Brought you some coffee.”</p>
<p>Pete stood, leaning against the doorway, mug in hand. Though it was dark in his bedroom, Mikey could see the smile on Pete's face and the steam coming from the mug. “Thank you.” He smiled sleepily, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. Pete came over, sitting down beside Mikey and handing over the hot mug of coffee.</p>
<p>“Gerard said you like it black, so.” Pete flopped back against the mattress, letting out a breath. “Also, I’m sorry about the curtains. It’s pretty sunny out today.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Mikey hummed softly, standing up. Cold air hit his legs and he frowned, almost shivering. He took a couple sips of coffee before setting the mug on his desk and going over to his closet. He pulled on some black jeans and an Anthrax shirt before turning back to Pete. “Where the fuck is your jacket? I wanna wear it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh,” he scanned the floor of Mikey’s room, quickly locating it and passing it over.</p>
<p>“Goddamn, what kinda darkvision proficiency do you have?” Mikey laughed at his own joke as he pulled on the jacket. Upon seeing Pete's confused face, he stopped. “Darkvision? Y’know?”</p>
<p>“No, Mikey, I don't.” Pete smiled, sitting up.</p>
<p>“Like- like in Dungeons and Dragons?” Mikey watched as Pete stood and made his way over to him. “Like- okay so, some characters, like- if I was playing as a vampire, I’d have a darkvision of like, I think one hundred and twenty feet? Maybe just one hundred, I can’t remember.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a nerd.” Pete grinned at Mikey before tilting his head down and kissing him. He pulled away and pulled Mikey into a hug. “It’s kinda hot though.”</p>
<p>“I’m now going to doubt everything you say to me.” Mikey smirked. “What if you <i>charmed</i> me?”</p>
<p>“Mikey, baby- what the fuck does that mean?”</p>
<p>“So, a vampire has to hit a seventeen wisdom throw for this, but if I were to make eye contact with you and you could, then I can only see you in a positive way or some shit. Like, I trust you better. You’re not mind controlling me or anything, but I'm more inclined to do as you say.” Mikey broke the hug to grab his coffee, sitting on his desk and looking up at Pete.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think I did that.” Pete laughed. “How many vampire D&amp;D games did you play?”</p>
<p>“Enough.” Mikey smiled. “And they’re called campaigns, not games.”</p>
<p>Gerard knocked on the doorframe, smiling at the two. “Hey, mom’s home. She hasn’t fucked with the curtains or anything and she wants to know where you are. I told her Pete was here.”</p>
<p>Mikey's eyes widened. “Well, shit. I guess you’re meeting my mom then.” He took Pete’s hand in his own.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, okay.” Pete squeezed Mikey's hand. Mikey stood up, taking his coffee and Pete downstairs to meet his mom. Halfway down the stairs, Pete pulled Mikey closer to him and slowed his pace. He grimaced, bringing his lips up to Mikey's ear. “We’re not mentioning the whole vampire thing, right?”</p>
<p>Mikey laughed, turning to give Pete a quick peck on the lips. “No.”</p>
<p>He pulled Pete down the last couple steps, almost jogging into the living room, where he suspected she’d be. She was sitting on the chair, scrolling through something on her phone. Her eyes flicked up to the two standing in front of her, before returning to her screen. Something in her brain clicked and she looked back up, locking her phone and placing it on her lap. “Mikey! I miss you!” She stood and approached the two, pulling Mikey into a tight hug.</p>
<p>They looked ridiculous. She was about a foot shorter than Mikey, but she still lifted him off the ground, moving him back and forth in the bone-crushing hug. “I- I missed you too, mom. Put me down, though?” He laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh!” And she obliged, leaving Mikey only slightly disoriented. “And this must be Pete?”</p>
<p>Pete smiled awkwardly, holding his hand out for her to shake. “The one and only. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Way.”</p>
<p>She grinned, ignoring his outstretched hand and going in for a hug. Pete knew that if he had the ability to breathe, he certainly wouldn’t be able to right now. After a minute, she let go and stepped back. “Well, Mrs. Way is way too formal. Call me Donna. Or mom. I don’t really care.”</p>
<p>Pete smirked, looking at Mikey's embarrassed grimace before turning back to Donna. “Sure thing, mom.”</p>
<p>“So, I should probably interrogate you now, right? I think moms are supposed to do that.” She motioned for the two to sit on the couch and took a seat on the wooden coffee table in front of it. “Where to start-”</p>
<p>“Maybe on how they met?” Gerard waltzed into the living room, making his way over to the chair, draping himself across it. “<i>Where</i> they met?” He crossed his legs, which were dangling over the arm of the chair. He smirked at Mikey.</p>
<p>“Oh, what a great suggestion. Who wants to answer that one?” Donna smiled at the two.</p>
<p>Mikey raised his hand, but Donna pointed at Pete, knowing that her son would give an <i>edited</i> form of the truth. “W-well, we met at the graveyard.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. Circumstance and whatnot. He was drawing. I'm new to Jersey, and I was wandering around - exploring - and came across the graveyard. I thought it looked pretty, so I went in. And then,” Pete grabbed Mikey's sweaty hand, looking at him with adoration. “I found Mikey.”</p>
<p>“He scared the shit out of me, actually.” Mikey rolled his eyes at Pete, sitting up a little straighter. “Sneaking up on me at three in the fucking morning? Not cool.”</p>
<p>“Three? <i>Michael,</i> you were sneaking out?” Donna looked pissed, but Mikey couldn’t tell if she actually was or not. Behind her, Gerard was stifling a laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but it’s not like I can’t defend myself. I had my phone on me, at least.”</p>
<p>“Guess what else he had on him.” Gerard piped in, mischief written all over his face. Donna turned in his direction, raising an eyebrow to prompt him to continue. “Weed.”</p>
<p>“That <i>you</i> gave me!” Mikey tore his hand from Pete’s, pointing at Gerard angrily.</p>
<p>“Gerard! Michael!” Donna stood, looking between the two of them. “I absolutely <i>did not</i> raise <i>narcs!</i>”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“She likes you.” Mikey turned to face Pete, who had his legs pulled up to his chest. They were on Mikey’s bed, sitting back against the bedframe. Mikey was much more relaxed than Pete, his phone laying discarded on his crossed legs. “I know it's a little hard to tell with her, but trust me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, though?” Pete closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the wall. “Like, I kind of just feel like I'm not very likeable to begin with and she probably-”</p>
<p>“Shh. Shut up.” Mikey grabbed Pete's hand, squeezing it, before pulling it onto his leg. “She likes you. End of discussion. No more worrying.”</p>
<p>Pete sighed, letting his body collapse against Mikey’s side. “I like you.”</p>
<p>“Um,” Mikey laughed softly, leaning his head on Pete's. “I like you too.”</p>
<p>Pete hummed, playing with Mikey’s fingers. “But like,” he tilted his head toward Mikey’s. “I mean I really really like you.”</p>
<p>Mikey sat up, turning toward Pete. “I really really like you too, Pete.” He brought his hands up to Pete's face, angling him up for a kiss. Short and sweet.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Pete smiled, shifting down so that he was laying on Mikey’s bed. Mikey followed suit, putting an arm under Pete's torso and pulling him closer. Mikey shivered as his bare skin met Pete's. “Do you need a blanket?”</p>
<p>As Mikey nodded slowly, Pete pulled the blanket out from under them. He dragged it over Mikey, dropping it over his face. From under the blanket, Mikey sighed, loud enough that Pete could hear. He made no move to take the blanket off his head, just pulling Pete closer to him.</p>
<p>Pete pulled the blanket over his head as well, looking at Mikey’s pink cheeks. It was all shadow under here, but Pete could still see Mikey’s parted lips and the way his eyelashes just barely moved. “Sweet dreams, Mikeyway.”</p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ELEVEN; MAY 21ST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to update bc i feel like i've been slacking lol i hope u like it &lt;3</p>
<p>gimme feedback if you've got any !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime around midnight, Pete pulled the blanket off their heads. Mikey was a little sweaty and his breaths were jagged, so Pete had assumed that being able to breathe might help with that. The sound of the blanket rustling didn't seem to bother Mikey as much as Pete had assumed it would. He only rolled onto his side, closer yet to Pete. Mikey’s warm breath hit Pete's hair, shifting it only slightly.</p>
<p>Pete smiled as he let himself snuggle into Mikey’s side. This was really nice. This was so fucking nice and Mikey was <i>so warm.</i> Not only was Mikey warm, but he had a <i>heartbeat.</i> God.</p>
<p>He let his hand go up Mikey’s arm (it had been resting on his bicep), and to his throat. He could feel the air coming in and out. If he focused hard enough, he could feel the blood passing through. Fuck.</p>
<p>Pete shifted away from Mikey, slowly, to avoid waking him up. Mikey sleepily turned onto his back, his head falling to the side, somehow giving Pete a better angle of his neck. Pete let out a muffled discontented sound. He wished he had never tasted Mikey’s blood in the first place. They'd never - <i>he'd</i> never be in this situation right now. It wasn't even a difficult situation. He didn't actually have a decision to make. He knew he couldn't just bite Mikey.</p>
<p>The part of him that had specifically approached Mikey in the graveyard that night for a quick meal was screaming at him to just end it now. To just bite him and be done with it. Pete shivered, an attempt to shake the intrusive thoughts away. He couldn’t do that. He hated the fact that he could’ve (and had originally planned on) just killing him that first night. And the other first times he’d met Mikey in the graveyard.</p>
<p>He leaned back in, resting his head on the side of Mikey’s neck. He let his hand lay on Mikey’s chest. Mikey’s heartbeat was steady and regular. Pete frowned. </p>
<p>Two AM. Not the perfect time to sneak out of the Way household, but it would have to do. He didn't understand. He had decided pretty early on that he didn’t want to eat Mikey. Pretty much as soon as Mikey made eye contact with him for the first time. He started to wonder if he even actually liked Mikey in the first place or if he only wanted a meal. That was the only reason he’d approached Mikey in the first place, after all. The guilt was setting in now, but part of him knew that he really did like Mikey.</p>
<p>Pete liked to listen to Mikey ramble about Dungeons and Dragons. Pete liked it when Mikey made fun of him. Pete liked it when Mikey got pissed off at him. Pete liked when Mikey wore the jackets he consistently made fun of.</p>
<p>He liked mikey.</p>
<p>He slammed his fist against the iron fence protecting the cemetery. Why did everything he did feel so wrong? Why did it always have to end up like this? He scaled the fence, falling on the other side and letting himself lay there. Staring up at the stars, he thought of Mikey and his pseudo-dilemma. Mikey's starry eyes. Mikey's warm skin. Mikey's gentle heartbeat. Mikey's lips. He slammed his palm against the mossy ground, pushing himself up. “Getcha head in the game, Wentz.”</p>
<p>This would all be so much easier if Mikey was a vampire too.</p>
<p>Pete frowned, making his way toward the center of the graveyard. <i>This would all be so much easier if Mikey was a vampire.</i> He had no right to be thinking like that.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Mikey turned over in bed as the alarm blared. Six AM. Far too early for life in general. “Mm, Pete, can you get that for me?” He mumbled his question into the pillow. The alarm continued to scream at him and no answer came from Pete. He sighed, turning over and smacking his phone to the floor by accident. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>After at least two minutes of struggling with his phone and charger, he dismissed the alarm. Pete must be downstairs. His blankets were warm, so Mikey figured Pete had left the bed an hour or two ago. He sighed again, grabbing his glasses. He missed the cold. He was thriving in the cold.</p>
<p>Pete’s lavender jacket was rumpled up at the foot of the bed. Mikey smiled at the sight, knowing that he was going to wear it to school today. Ray would probably be horrified at the sight of Mikey in color. The thought almost made him excited to go to school. He quickly pulled on the first pair of jeans he found on the floor, deciding not to change his shirt. He grabbed Pete's jacket and a hat before basically running downstairs.</p>
<p>He pulled his arms through the sleeves as he poked his head into the living room. No sign of Pete. He shrugged, pulling the hat down a little further. He moved to the kitchen to find a slightly startled Gerard at the coffee pot. “Hey, have you seen Pete?”</p>
<p>“What?” Gerard’s voice was tired and a little crackly from sleep.</p>
<p>“Pete? Little guy, eyeliner, vampire?” Mikey rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No?” Gerard leaned on one arm, turning to fully face Mikey. “I thought he was in your room.”</p>
<p>Mikey frowned. “I haven't seen him.”</p>
<p>Gerard smiled sympathetically and grabbed Mikey’s Darth Vader mug from the shelf, filling it with coffee for him. “He probably just got bored and went home. You should text him.”</p>
<p>Mikey gratefully took the mug from Gerard and smiled weakly. “You’re right. I’ll text him.”</p>
<p>The two stood in the dark kitchen together, silently sipping at their hot coffees, as Mikey held an internal debate on what was going on. On the one hand, Pete wouldn’t just leave without saying something or texting him about it or at least leaving a fucking note, right? On the other hand, Mikey didn’t know Pete well enough to know whether that was the case. Maybe it was an emergency. Maybe Pete’s phone was just dead. Maybe Mikey was just projecting his insecurities onto the situation.</p>
<p>He sighed, filling his cup back to the brim, taking a couple sips, and heading back to his room to get ready for school. He really only had to fix his hair and then he was good to go. Other than that, he had officially decided on texting Pete.</p>
<p>His hair took approximately five minutes. He gulped down some more coffee before sighing and pulling out his phone. ‘Where are you?’ ‘Are you okay?’ ‘Hope everything’s okay!’ ‘So, when did you leave last night?’ ‘Why did you leave?’ ‘I miss you.’ None of these seemed right to send.</p>
<p>
  <b>hope ur ok</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12; MAY 27TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so late sorry :// but here ! better late than never</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>pete srsly</b>
  <br/>
  <b>this isnt fucking funny</b>
  <br/>
  <b>txt me back dude</b>
</p>
<p>Mikey sighed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Ray would be here soon. Ray would distract him. But for now, all he could think about was how Pete straight up disappeared on him and now refuses to text him back. He brought a hand up to his neck, lightly applying pressure. This fucking sucks.</p>
<p>He let his head fall between his knees as he sat down on the steps in front of the school. Yet again, he sighed. “Hey, you good?” A hand on his shoulder. Mikey looked up to see Ray looking down at him, concern written all over his face.</p>
<p>“Not really, but I’ll get over it.” Ray raised an eyebrow at Mikey’s words, but sat down next to him nonetheless. Mikey was slightly startled out of his trance as Ray tapped his shoulder with a pudding cup. He took it gratefully, waiting for Ray to grab him a spoon. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It’s whatever; you look like you need it more than me.” Ray scooted closer, leaning back on the steps beside him. “Now come on, tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be pissed I didn’t tell you earlier.” Mikey rolled his eyes, opening the pudding cup.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. C’mon. Talk to me.” Ray somehow looked even more concerned now.</p>
<p>Mikey sighed, lowering the spoon. “Pete- okay so the other day, he met my mom and we went back up to my room and he was freaking out about it. Like, he was so sure she didn’t approve or whatever. She does, so I was talking him down. So, I fall asleep earlier than I thought I would. I wake up for school and Pete’s nowhere to be seen.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Ray frowned sympathetically.</p>
<p>“<i>And,</i> he still hasn’t texted me back.” Mikey pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was still on his conversation with Pete. He passed the phone to Ray. “Like, okay, am I scaring him away even more with all these texts?”</p>
<p>Ray’s eyes widened as he took in the sheer amount of texts Mikey had sent in the past few days. It was ridiculous. “Mikey, dude. Yeah, maybe calm down on the texting. Give him a minute.”</p>
<p>Mikey snatched his phone from Ray’s hands. “But what if I don’t want to?”</p>
<p>“Do it anyway!” Ray shoved Mikey’s slim frame gently. “Don’t be stupid. You like him. Call him one more time, leave a voicemail, and tell him that you’re not gonna text him until he texts you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but what if that makes him think I don’t care?”</p>
<p>“It won’t. Do it.” Ray raised his eyebrows at his best friend, waiting for any sort of reaction.</p>
<p>Mikey leaned forward again, more toward the railing this time. “What if he answers?”</p>
<p>“Well, so far, he hasn’t. Seems to be the trend.” Ray grimaced as he realized just how shitty that sounded. He knew it was the truth, and that it wasn’t actually <i>Ray</i> being the shitty person in this whole scenario, but he still felt a little guilty about it.</p>
<p>Mikey frowned, turning his phone around in his hands. “You’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>“I never am.”</p>
<p>“You often are, actually.” Mikey let out a sigh before opening his phone. Still opened to his chat with Pete. Well, it was only Mikey talking, but whatever. He hit the call icon before he could change his mind. Ringing, ringing, ringi- <i>click.</i> “Pete?”</p>
<p>“Mikey?” A cracking sound, followed by a muffled groaning sound came through the line. “It’s like noon, isn’t it? Go to class, what the fuck.”</p>
<p>“Pete, are you fucking kidding me?” Mikey almost screamed into the phone. Ray’s eyes widened as he realized Pete had actually answered. “You disappear on me, you’re fucking silent for days, and now you’re trying to tell me not to talk to you? The first time I hear from you in what feels like forever, and you want me to hang up?”</p>
<p>“Hey hey hey, calm down.” Another cracking sound. “Of course I wanna talk to you. I just don’t want you to get in trouble becau-”</p>
<p>“Pete, I will fucking- I’m so- <i>fuck you.</i>” </p>
<p>“Whoa. Um,” shuffling. “I know I have a lot to explain or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Mikey stood at this, grabbing his backpack. “It’s cloudy out. You’re coming over. I’m on my way now.”</p>
<p>“Mikeyway, what about-”</p>
<p>“Shut up. Just start walking, asshole.” He hung up before Pete could respond. As he turned to face Ray, he let out a heavy sigh. Ray looked concerned. “I’m sorry, man. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”</p>
<p>“You’re fine. Good luck.” He smiled softly up at Mikey, waving him off.</p>
<p>Mikey’s long legs moved fast. He was aware of how loud he was walking; the slaps of his converse on the cracked pavement, almost as fast as his heart was racing. His heart beat almost as fast as his mind was racing. Thoughts of what the fuck Pete could’ve been doing over the course of the past week were plaguing him.</p>
<p>He allowed himself to slow his pace as he hit the halfway point between school and his neighbourhood. Almost embarrassed, he let out a deep breath. Maybe Pete was just as nervous about this as Mikey was. Maybe he’s having an especially rough time and didn’t know how to reach out. Mikey accepted that he had every right to be as angry as he was, but he decided he could also cut Pete some slack here.</p>
<p>As his house came in view, he hesitated. Pete probably wasn’t there yet. He took in another deep breath. What if this was Pete trying to break up with him? He knew they were moving a little fast for Pete, but he had never stopped to consider how that was affecting him. What if Pete just couldn’t do it anymore?</p>
<p>Just a couple more steps and he’d be at the end of his driveway. He sighed, crossing his arms and gripping his elbows as he made his way there. Eyes on the ground. Stepping over cracks in the sidewalk. Just a couple more steps and he’d be at his door. Eyes on the ground. Kicking at the few small rocks in the path.</p>
<p>Mikey pulled his key out of his pocket and slowly unlocked the door. Well, it was already unlocked, so it didn’t have any affect on it. He opened the door as quietly as possible, stepping inside and closing the door behind him as quietly as he had opened it. It was noon, so he assumed Gerard was still in bed. He quickly kicked off his shoes and tiptoed upstairs with as much stealth as he could manage.</p>
<p>Upon reaching his room, he turned his doorknob as quietly as it would allow. He noticed his hands were shaky. He brushed it off. As he pushed the door open, he quickly turned around to ensure he closed it as quietly as possible. He jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. “I missed you, Mikeyway.”</p>
<p>“No,” Mikey shrugged off Pete's hand, walking further into his bedroom and sending Pete a look that just screamed ‘don’t you fucking dare move.’ “You don't get to miss me. You're the one that ditched.”</p>
<p>“Let me explain, then.” Pete was pleading with Mikey at this point. He moved toward Mikey, but sat down on the bed instead.</p>
<p>Mikey ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly, leaving it all stuck up in random spots. He sighed. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>“I don't know where to start. Let me think for a second.” Pete leaned forward, gripping his knees.</p>
<p>“Maybe at the beginning?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13; MAY 27TH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the delay :// my brain wants me to just,, delete this and let it go but,, ive literally been on and off writing this for like three years so idk what i wanna do tbh ://</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He let out a mimic of a sigh before closing his eyes. “I was eighteen. It was my birthday. I was so excited. I had some friends that were a little older than me and they were gonna take me out and get me wasted. Well, they snuck me into the bar and they paid for all my drinks and I was completely out of it by midnight. I don’t remember much after that. Just bits and pieces. I think I puked on some girl I was talking to.</p><p>“Things started to get really weird, I remember that. I was dizzy and I was so sure I was gonna puke again or pass out or something, but I couldn’t find my friends. I don’t know, I should’ve called my mom or something, but I thought she was gonna be mad at me. I could’ve called my friends too, I guess, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. Anyway, things were really weird, and I left and started walking home.</p><p>“I guess I took a wrong turn on my way home, I was so drunk that it didn't matter. I never did make it back home either. I woke up in some alley, I don't know how long I was out there, but it must've been a while because I was so fucking hungry. <i>Starving.</i> And my throat hurt so bad. I could barely swallow without feeling like I was dying. I don't remember much else, but everything just hurt.</p><p>“I couldn't go home. I had fully convinced myself that my parents would hate me. Getting wasted underage and coming home the next day hungover? I mean, I probably wasn’t just hungover, but they would’ve thought that was it. I wanted to go home so bad and really, I still do. They think I’m dead, y’know? But I ran. I got out of Chicago and I didn’t stop running.” Pete laughed bitterly, staring at his shoes now. “I didn't want to hurt anyone. That's what it all came down to.”</p><p>Mikey took Pete's silence as a cue for him to respond. His mind was racing and he felt so bad. He didn't know what to say. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Pete looked up and made eye contact with him. His eyes were blank. He looked like he was crying. Mikey wasn't sure if vampires <i>could</i> cry. Pete looked away.</p><p>“The worst time of my life was trying to find someone to feed on. For two weeks after waking up in that alley, all I could think about was how hungry I was and how bad I hurt. I ate everything I could find, but it didn't help me. Finally, something smelled good. Like, y'know in the cartoons when an old lady puts a pie on a windowsill? That's what it was like. I wasn't aware I'd been following the scent until it overpowered me. </p><p>“I turned the corner and there was a man laying in a pool of blood. He didn't notice me at first. But then he was begging for me to help him. He had been shot. He was gonna die. I wanted to run. I had to get out of there. But I was so hungry. So I fed on him. It was instinct, I guess. I just knew what to do and how to do it.”</p><p>When Pete looked up this time, he didn't really know what to expect in response from Mikey, but it most definitely wasn't tears. Mikey was leaning against his desk, looking at Pete's shoes. Tears were falling to the ground in a slow, steady rhythm. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.</p><p>“I know that's a lot to just spring onto you. It's just stuff I thought you'd want to know. It's the beginning. I get it if you don't wanna see me anymore.” Pete looked away from Mikey, his eyes landing on the window. Rain had started to fall.</p><p>“No. I still like you. A lot. It's just,” Mikey sniffed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “That sucks.”</p><p>“I know, but that's life.” He half smiled. “Well, kind of.”</p><p>Mikey sent a half-hearted laugh in Pete's direction, hiccuping softly from the tears.</p><p>“And I know I shouldn't have disappeared like that. I feel really bad about it. I- um,” he cleared his throat. “I was listening to your heartbeat and it scared me a little bit. You're alive. You should be with the living. That sounds tacky, but I feel like you know what I mean. You're wasting your time on me, Mikeyway.”</p><p>“Turn me, then.” Mikey's voice was a little rough, but far more confident than he'd expected it to be. Pete looked over at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Turn me.”</p><p>“Mikey, you don't know what you're asking me to do.” Pete sat up straighter. “You're seventeen. You have so much life left to live. I can't just- I can't just <i>do that</i> to you.”</p><p>“What if I <i>want</i> to be like you?” Mikey stood, taking a step toward Pete.</p><p>“You don't get it, do you?” He stood quickly, striding over to Mikey. Mikey backed up, surprised by the sudden movement, but stopped when he ran into the wall. Pete placed a hand on the wall beside Mikey's head. “I left because I thought I was going to <i>kill</i> you. I left so I could kill some random fucking stranger. I drank him <i>dry,</i> Mikeyway. That's what you're doing to me.”</p><p>Mikey watched in awe as Pete's eyes grew darker and his fangs came out.</p><p>“I could kill you right now, Mikeyway, and nobody would know. They think you're at school, don't they?” He leaned in, grazing his teeth against Mikey's throat. Mikey's breath caught as he felt Pete's fangs against his skin. He was sure he was sweating. Pete leaned up to Mikey's ear, whispering his next words. “I'm still hungry.”</p><p>Mikey brought a hand up to Pete's throat, pushing him back slightly before going in for a kiss. It was a bold move and he worried Pete wouldn't react well, but Pete responded quickly. He pushed Mikey back against the wall, placing a knee between Mikey's legs. Mikey gasped as Pete moved down to his neck, kissing softly. “I think- I think I'm falling in love with you.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Mikey, are you fucking kidding me?” Ray gawked at his best friend from the front porch. As soon as school ended, Ray made his way to Mikey's house as quickly as he could, eager to see how he was doing. “You've gotta invest in some concealer, man. I'm tired of looking at your hickeys.”</p><p>Mikey stepped to the side with a laugh, letting Ray inside and closing the door behind him. “You're just jealous.” Ray raised his eyebrows at that. Mikey shrugged, “take it up with Pete, then, I don't know.”</p><p>Ray kicked off his shoes and followed Mikey to the kitchen, where Gerard was leaning on the table, an eyebrow raised at Pete. “So you've just never bothered to check? C'mon, it can't be <i>that</i> bad.”</p><p>“Dude! Every legend is different though and I'm not ready to risk it.” Pete leaned back in the wooden kitchen chair he was sitting in.</p><p>At this point, Mikey decided to step in, sitting in the chair next to Pete. “What's up?”</p><p>“Gerard wants me to try garlic to see how it affects me.” Pete rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulders.</p><p>Mikey shrugged, softly enough that he wouldn't knock Pete's arm off of his shoulders. “I mean, is that really such a bad idea?”</p><p>Gerard clapped once, smiling ear to ear. “Yes! Thank you, Mikey! C'mon, it would be so cool, Pete.”</p><p>Pete grimaced, looking at Mikey, who only raised an eyebrow in response. “Fine. But not a lot, okay?”</p><p>“How about we make pasta?” Ray suggested with a smile. “We only have to put garlic in the sauce and even then, not too much.”</p><p>“Great idea!” Gerard pulled Ray over to the stove with him so they could get started right away.</p><p>As the two mumbled about pasta types and how good the sauce would end up with whatever amounts of garlic, Mikey rested his head on Pete's. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Pete smiled, pulling Mikey's hand onto his own lap, playing with his fingers. “What's up, Mikeyway?”</p><p>Again, he shrugged. “Wanna go up to my room?”</p><p>Pete nodded, stretching as he stood up. Mikey smiled softly at the sight of Pete's (or rather, <i>Mikey's</i>) shirt coming up and exposing some skin.</p><p>As soon as they turned the corner, Mikey slowed his pace. “Y'know, I meant it.”</p><p>“What?” Pete raised an eyebrow as Mikey glanced over his shoulder at him.</p><p>“What I said earlier? I meant it.” Mikey pushed his bedroom door open, not waiting for Pete, and flopped onto his bed. “All of it.”</p><p>Pete closed the door, leaning against it. “All of it?” He crossed his arms. “Like, <i>everything?”</i></p><p>Mikey nodded, closing his eyes. He pat the bed next for him as an invitation for Pete to join him.</p><p>“Mikey, I just-” he laid down next to Mikey. “I don't think that's something we can do.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You're seventeen. You're still in high school for god’s sake. <i>Come on.</i> We have to be realistic about this.” Once Pete realized he was gesturing wildly and Mikey wasn't even looking at him, he dropped his arms. “Look, beside that, this is the biggest commitment we could make. This is more than marriage. This is eternity. What if you stop liking me?”</p><p>“Well, there's no way to tell the future. I know you're right, but I just don't care.” Mikey turned on his side, facing Pete. He reached over and grabbed his hand, tracing the lines on his palm. “All I know is I want to be with you.”</p><p>“And all I know is that this is something we need to spend more time thinking about before any decisions are made.” Pete tilted his head so he could look at Mikey. “But hey, I think I might be falling for you, too.”</p><p>---</p><p>Gerard sat on the counter, watching as Ray tapped the wooden spoon against the rim of the pot. Ray smiled up at him as he set the spoon on a plate beside the pot. “All done.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah.” Gerard scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry I couldn't be more help.”</p><p>“Nah, it's all good. I like to cook and I like your company.” Ray stepped away from the stove. “You wanna get them or should I?”</p><p>“Eh, I'll do it.” Gerard slid off the counter, heading out of the kitchen and to Mikey's bedroom. He knocked twice before opening the door. “Ugh, gross!”</p><p>Mikey sat up so quickly he fell off the bed. “Gerard! Jesus, dude, don't-”</p><p>“No no no, shut up.” Gerard looked at the ceiling while Pete sat up and pulled his shirt back on. “Food's ready.”</p><p>As Gerard made a hasty exit, Pete smirked down at Mikey, who let his head fall back against the floor. “Don't look at me.”</p><p>Pete laughed, standing up and straightening out his pantlegs. “I would never.” He squatted down next to his boyfriend, smiling softly. “C'mon. Let's go murder me.”</p><p>Mikey opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Pete. “Murder you? No. I bet it's more like lactose intolerance. So, inconvenienced at the most.”</p><p>“Shut up, vampire expert.” Pete held out a hand for Mikey, pulling him up as he stood. He leaned forward to adjust Mikey's collar. “Sometimes I swear I hate you.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Mikey smiled, heading downstairs. He didn't bother to look behind him, but he knew that Pete was following him. Knowing this, he smiled.</p><p>Upon entering the kitchen, they were greeted by a rather flustered Gerard and a very calm Ray, who seemed oblivious to the situation. “Glad you could make it.” Gerard mumbled at the two, motioning to the table.</p><p>They took their seats quietly, Pete turning to face Ray. “So, how much garlic would you estimate is in there?”</p><p>“Maybe two or three tablespoons for the whole dish. Not a lot.” Ray smiled reassuringly. “And, if it does go wrong, <i>if,</i> we can probably just give you a lot of water, right?”</p><p>“Couldn’t hurt,” Pete shrugged. Gerard set a plate of pasta in front of him. With a shaky grip, he picked up his fork. “Here goes nothing, I guess.”</p><p>Ray, Gerard, and Mikey all watched with bated breath as Pete lifted the food to his mouth. Pete closed his eyes as he began to chew. He took another bite. <i>“Well?”</i> Gerard practically exhaled the word.</p><p>“I don't think anything happened.” Pete looked confused. “I think garlic is fine.”</p><p>Mikey raised an eyebrow. “Pete, you're shaking.”</p><p>“I got scared.” He shrugged before taking another, larger bite. </p><p>Mikey laughed a little, getting up to get himself a serving. “Well, awesome.”</p><p>“Wait,” Pete cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was muted by his coughing.</p><p>“Water,” Mikey rushed to the sink, not turning the faucet off before rushing back over to Pete. He tilted Pete's head back and poured the liquid into his mouth. It was spilling everywhere, but that didn't really matter right now.</p><p>He pulled away to assess any damage. Pete's eyes were glossy and dark. His skin had too much red in it, as if he'd been sunburnt.</p><p>“Maybe this really <i>was</i> a bad idea.” Ray frowned as he turned off the faucet. “I'm sorry, Pete.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. FOURTEEN; JUNE 1ST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus Christ, do you just live here now?” Mikey’s mom leaned against the wall after stepping into the living room and seeing Pete and Mikey sharing the couch. “Does he have parents? Or a house?”</p>
<p>Pete laughed softly, “yes, ma’am. I just like it here.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at his response, going over to the armchair and sitting down. “You mean you like <i>him</i>.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, that too.” Pete couldn’t take the grin off his face, even after seeing the horrible scowl Mikey had sent in his direction. Even if Mikey could pretend he was angry, which he couldn’t, his blush would’ve betrayed him. “What?”</p>
<p>Mikey looked away from Pete. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Donna sighed, smacking the arms of the chair softly. “Do you two want to be alone or something?”</p>
<p>“It’s your house,” Mikey sighed, standing abruptly. He reached out a hand to pull Pete up, which Pete graciously took. “C’mon, upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Be safe!” Donna called after them, earning an exasperated sigh and a ‘yes, ma’am!’ from Mikey.</p>
<p>Mikey immediately went and laid down on his bed after stepping into his room, leaving Pete to close the door behind them. Pete leaned against the door, gazing down at Mikey. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Mikey turned onto his back, looking over at Pete and forcing a smile. “Yeah. I’m good. Why?”</p>
<p>“You look a little off,” Pete sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Mikey’s smile faltered. “Like, your eyes are a little tired and you’re walking slower.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna go somewhere? Like, can we leave?” Mikey sat up suddenly. “I can probably get Gerard to drive us, I feel like you don’t have a valid license.”</p>
<p>“I mean, shut up, but no, I don’t have a license. I think that would be cool though.”</p>
<p>Mikey jumped up, almost running to Gerard’s bedroom. He knocked twice before opening the door. Gerard dropped the wad of clothes he had in his hands, startled at Mikey’s sudden intrusion. “Hey! You okay?”</p>
<p>“Can we go somewhere? Whole trip’s on me. Please?” Mikey gave Gerard his best puppy eyes, hoping that would influence him. “We can invite Frank so you’re not third wheeling.”</p>
<p>At the mention of Frank’s name, Gerard’s face fell. “I mean, I’d love to go out, but I’m not so sure about Frank.”</p>
<p>“You mean you don’t know if Frank wants to come?” Mikey leaned against the doorframe, feeling Pete wrap an arm around his waist before leaning against him. “Or is there something going on?”</p>
<p>Gerard sat down on the end of his bed and buried his face in his hands. Mikey caught a glimpse of the start of a blush spreading across Gerard’s face. “He told me he had feelings for me.”</p>
<p>“Wait, why's that a problem?” Mikey was clearly confused, as it was clear that Gerard also had feelings for Frank. “You like him back, don't you?”</p>
<p>“I mean,” he shrugged, sitting up, before falling back onto his mattress. “Yeah. I do. I just- I didn't know how to respond, and he just left.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so- so what if I invited him and then you two talked it out before we left?” Mikey smiled encouragingly as Gerard made eye contact with him. “And Pete and I will be around, so if anything gets awkward, we could step in.”</p>
<p>Gerard slapped his thighs, sitting all the way up again. “Not a bad idea, Mikey.”</p>
<p>“Alright, cool. It's settled then.” Mikey turned to Pete, “let's get dressed.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Mikey sprinted to the door as soon as the doorbell rang, opening it to find Frank looking slightly awkward. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Come in, come in!” Mikey half pulled Frank into the house, basically slamming the door behind him. “You go wait in my room, I've gotta grab some shit. I'll be right up, though.”</p>
<p>Frank mumbled an ‘um, okay’ as Mikey moved into the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs. Mikey grinned at Pete, who had been waiting for him in the kitchen. “So, coffee? They're probably gonna be a minute.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah.” Pete smiled, crossing his arms on the table before resting his head on them. He watched as Mikey set up the coffee pot. “You're pretty.”</p>
<p>Mikey knew he was blushing, so he didn't turn around. Instead, he grabbed two mugs and set them on the counter. “Eh. No, you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up.” Pete laughed, rolling his eyes, even though Mikey couldn't see it. “I mean it, though.”</p>
<p>Mikey turned around at this, rolling his eyes, before pushing himself up to sit on the counter. “Do you really?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Pete sat up, leaning back in his chair. “Not only that, but you're literally the nicest person I've ever met.”</p>
<p>“Literally? No way man, you're like- I'm sure you've met way more people than me, so,” Mikey paused as Pete stood and made his way over. “So I'm sure- <i>probability-wise</i> at least, you've met people way nicer. And even then-”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Pete loosely wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Mikey pulled away laughing. “You're so- short- holy shit, Pete.” He tipped his head back, cackling, but hit it against a cupboard. He hissed at the sharp pain, leaning forward again.</p>
<p>“You're so fucking tall!” Pete stepped back, clutching his stomach as he leaned forward, laughing uproariously at Mikey. “What the fuck- dude- you're a giant!”</p>
<p>As hard as he tried, Mikey couldn't hold his glare and almost immediately started laughing with Pete. “I fucking hate- hate you so much- holy shit.” He could barely get his words out between laughs. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Pete stood back up, his laughter dying out. “Oh, um. Coffee’s ready!”</p>
<p>Mikey smiled, hopping down and filling his Darth Vader mug with coffee. He stepped back, allowing Pete room to make his own.</p>
<p>“I heard coffee?” Gerard stepped into the kitchen, holding Frank's hand. Frank was trailing behind Gerard, blushing profusely. “Okay, coffee, and then we're leaving, right?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Mikey popped the p, smiling brightly. He was still beet red from all the laughing (and a little from the embarrassment).</p>
<p>Frank stepped forward, pouring himself a mug of coffee before moving back to Gerard’s side. “And where are we going?”</p>
<p>“We're figuring it out as we go.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so, we're leaving at nine PM, and we don't actually have any plans?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Good job, Frank.” Mikey rolled his eyes a little, leaning against Pete's side.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gerard hit the gas as soon as the light turned green, making everyone jolt back against their seats. Mikey was the only one to laugh raucously at this. Frank and Pete both gripped the car doors and checked their seatbelts. Through the rearview mirror, Gerard smiled at Mikey. “So, Starbucks? McDonald's? Where to first.”</p>
<p>“I mean, McDonald's is cheaper, but they don't have java chip.” Mikey grinned, knowing that's exactly what both of them wanted. “Starbucks.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, good choice.” Gerard hit the brakes suddenly as the stoplight ahead of them turned yellow. Luckily, it wasn't a busy night. Hardly any cars were going into town. The majority of traffic was heading the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“Gerard, not to be like, a bitch,” Frank leaned forward, placing a hand on the dashboard. “But can you please, for the love of god, slow the fuck down?”</p>
<p>Gerard laughed before hitting the gas, knocking Frank specifically back into his seat. “No, not really.” Ignoring his own response, Gerard calmly decelerated before turning into the Starbucks driveway. “Everybody's yelling their own order.”</p>
<p>He pulled up to the speaker, waiting for the greeting. It was too muffled to understand from where Mikey was sitting.</p>
<p>“Hi, yeah, can I get two venti java chip frapps and-” Gerard turned to Frank.</p>
<p>“Medium Americana!” Frank leaned toward Gerard to yell his order, making Gerard glare and mumble “it's not even called medium here, idiot.”</p>
<p>Pete smiled before leaning toward Gerard and yelling “caramel cloud macchiato! Um, big? Large?”</p>
<p>Mikey grinned at Pete, whispering “venti.”</p>
<p>Pete leaned back into his seat, putting an arm around Mikey and pulling him closer to him. “I think they got the point though, babe.”</p>
<p>Gerard pulled up to the next window, turning to make grabby hands at Mikey. Mikey sat up quickly, fumbling for his wallet. He dropped six other gift cards in the process, but eventually handed Gerard his Starbucks gift card. Pete handed the fallen cards back to him.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, they were back on the road, drinks in hand. Gerard was driving far more safely now, possibly because of Frank, possibly because he now had a frappuccino in his hand.</p>
<p>Pete leaned his head on Mikey’s shoulder, eyeing his drink suspiciously. “I've never had Starbucks before.”</p>
<p>Mikey's eyes lit up. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I'm dead.” Pete laughed. “Like, when would I get my hands on Starbucks?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, oh my god. Drink your drink, Pete.” Mikey turned slightly so he could see Pete's face. “You're gonna love it.”</p>
<p>Pete took a small sip. Mikey watched as Pete's face changed from confusion to delight in a split second. “Wow.” He took another, longer sip. “This is so fucking good.”</p>
<p>“Mikey, are we going to Dollar Tree or what?” Gerard’s voice broke them out of their gaze.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let's do it,” Mikey smiled. “It's been forever.”</p>
<p>Gerard took a very sharp left turn into the strip mall's parking lot, surprising Frank, who spilled a little coffee on his leg. He hissed before frantically wiping it off. “You okay, Frankie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, shut up.” Frank laughed, leaning against the door.</p>
<p>Before Gerard could turn the car off, Mikey jumped out, moving side to side as he waited for Pete to exit the vehicle as well. Soon after turning the car off, Gerard popped the locks and everyone stumbled out, following Mikey toward the Dollar Tree.</p>
<p>Once inside, Gerard pulled Frank toward the seasonal section and away from the other two. They sparked up a conversation as Mikey grabbed a basket with one hand and Pete's hand with the other. “C’mon.” He led Pete toward the bedroom decoration/office section.</p>
<p>“Office supplies?” Pete giggled. “You, Mikey Way, need office supplies?”</p>
<p>Mikey gasped, dropping Pete's hand, as he rushed over to the stationary section. He grabbed some pink paper and lifted it to show Pete. “Look at this. Look. It's so cute.”</p>
<p>Pete laughed at his boyfriend, stepping forward to look at envelopes. “You're such a nerd.”</p>
<p>“We can write each other letters!” Mikey's eyes grew wider and sparkled with excitement. “That would be so cute, oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Babe. I live in the graveyard. I don't have an address.” He laughed, leaning against Mikey.</p>
<p>“I mean, we don't have to send them.” Mikey turned to look at the envelopes. He scanned across the pegboard until he found pink ones that matched the stationary he'd picked. “We can give them to each other and read them when we're apart.”</p>
<p>Pete looked up at Mikey, who was looking at the stationary again. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Mikey looked down at Pete, blushing profusely. “I love you too.” He smirked. “Now pick out some stationary.”</p>
<p>Pete rolled his eyes, but obliged nonetheless. As Pete looked for stationary and envelopes, Mikey wandered toward the various scrapbooking supplies section. It was mainly small photo albums and big, square sheets of paper, but he thought about making a scrapbook for him and Pete. Maybe that would be too much.</p>
<p>Before he second-guessed himself <i>too much,</i> he grabbed a pack of mini multicolored clothespins and dropped them into the basket. He made his way back over to Pete, who held two different sets of stationary and ws looking between them. “Mikey, I don’t know. What if my handwriting is bad?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, it’s literally not.” Mikey grabbed both sets and dropped them into the basket.</p>
<p>Pete crossed his arms. “And you’ve seen it when?”</p>
<p>“In the graveyard. You wrote your number down for me. It was pretty.”</p>
<p>“Numbers are different!” Pete attempted to protest, but to no avail. Mikey was cackling. Pete grabbed a pack of plain white envelopes and dropped them in the basket before grabbing Mikey’s hand and leading him out of that section.</p>
<p>As they turned into the next aisle, they caught Frank and Gerard looking at fake flowers. Gerard was holding two sets and gesturing wildly. Frank was holding a basket and smiling up at Gerard wistfully. Frank’s eyes caught Mikey’s and they both smiled awkwardly until Gerard turned around. “Oh, are y’all ready?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>